


Lamia x Lamia

by PaperFox19



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, Lamia, M/M, Monster Boy, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Tail Sex, Tails, Yaoi, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Gon is the son of an infamous hunter named Ging. He mated his mother a lamia. Gon was born a lamia, which made his life unsafe. In order to be safe, Gon has to become a hunter. He of course is oblivious to the danger to himself, he wants to become a hunter to find his father. Little did he know what going out to the world would bring. Tier 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 1 The Journey Begins

  


Monsters and beasts...vast riches...hidden treasures...evil haunts...unexplored frontiers. The mysterious unknown, those captivated by those words are Hunters!

In this world strange and wonderful creatures exist. Along with a vast array of items both mystical or rare. Many mysteries fill this world, and those that seek out these mysteries, creatures, and objects are called hunters.

Hunters come in all shapes, sizes, genders, and skill levels. There is a great power known as nen, those who can use this power are called nen users, it is a technique that allows a living being to use and manipulate their own life energy. Also known as aura. By using nen, one can craft a great variety of para-psychological abilities. This power is kept hidden from the public at large, to maintain balance in society and to not cause a panic.

So imagine the threat of a race of beings born with nen, their aura nodes open. The monster clans were born with the power to use their nen more freely than humans. What took some training to accomplish monsters were able to adapt on instinct. This led to fear, and hunting of monsters. Some hunters used hunting monsters as a way of proving their nen abilities.

Their skills were higher than the geniuses, the four major principles came easy to them. Ten, the process of keeping the aura nodes open, but also having aura flow through and around the body rather than away from it. Ten maintains youthful vigor and reduces one’s aging, it’s why monsters maintained their youth and strength far longer than humans. Once it is learned it can never be forgotten.

Zetsu stops the flow of aura from the body altogether, they close all their aura nodes. It hides one’s presence, and makes one more perceptive of another’s aura. Zetsu can be used to relieve fatigue, though it leaves the body defenseless from an aura attack.

Ren focuses on outputting a larger amount of aura then Ten, projecting it outward explosively. It amplifies one’s strength and durability, and gives access to a large pool of aura for any advanced techniques or individual skills they decide to use. Through training humans can extend Ren’s duration and increase the amount of aura at their disposal. Monsters have a naturally higher Ren output and can prolong it longer. Emotions make one’s Ren more intense, it can intimidate and even paralyze, if held for too long could even kill someone. Ren is a show of power, it’s common place to intimidate other nen users.

Hatsu is one’s personal expression of nen, it’s qualities are influenced but not restricted to one’s natural nen category. Using Hatsu on water lets one use water divination to see which type of aura. The six types of aura upon learning one’s own aura type, a student of nen can learn to apply the technique in a unique way that suits their personality.

Even more advanced techniques like Gyo were like breathing to monsters. Gyo or Focus is an advanced application of Ren, it concentrates a larger amount of nen to one part of the body, leaving the rest unprotected, it’s most often used in the allowing a nen user to see aura and nen constructs even if their concealed by another technique. For monsters, their bodies are more highly advances so using Gyo for the eyes is not needed, one a monster’s pupils shift into slits it means their using gyo naturally in the eyes.

In or Conceal, a more advanced Zetsu, it conceals one’s aura and nen constructs without blocking up the user’s aura nodes. This makes it perfect for sneak attacks or laying traps. Only Gyo can see through this, but monsters use In to mask traps protecting their land, or hide weapons.

En or Circle: It extends a field of aura in a circle, combining both Ten and Ren. Someone using En can feel the shape and movement in the area within the area covered by their aura. Not all monsters could use En, but those lucky enough, held a high position watching over the villages.

Shu or Enfold, an advanced application of Ten, it allowed one to cover an object with their aura, allowing them to use an object as an extension of their own body. Strengthening the object ten fold.

Ko or Temper and Ken or Fortify, are the offensive and defensive advanced techniques, and Ryu or Flow is the middle path, the balancing of the two. Controlling one’s nen, to increase in one spot like the fist, and lowering the nen around the body to keep up the defense. For example 80% in the fist 20% the rest of the body.

Among the natures there are Enhancers, Transmuters, Conjurers, Emitters, Manipulators, and Specialists. Now most monsters are born specialists, using special skills, but are capable of using the other nen natures more freely, which is why they are so dangerous. Humans usually can only master 100% of their natural nen type, 80% of the nen type adjacent to their primary type, 40% of their opposite or farthest category, and 60% of the remaining categories, specialists being impossible to partially use.

Enhancers are the masters of strengthening themselves or objects, Emission, detaching aura from the body, transmutation changing one’s aura to match something else, Manipulation, controlling animate or inanimate things, Conjuration, creating objects from aura, and Specialists have unique effects. So imagine the threat of monsters who are born with unique effects but can also master nen in any other category.

Most monsters kept to themselves, drawing back to keep themselves safe. The only other way was to become hunters. A monster with a hunter’s license became protected under the magical creatures protection act.

-x-

Now one hunter Ging Freecs, was quite infamous, he was respected for his skill, but hated because he was a right old bastard. He did what he had to do, regardless if he pissed people off or not.

One of his biggest jobs was stealing a lamia, she had been caught by a group of hunters. They had used Ging’s plan to capture a monster, but the woman was innocent, never hurt anyone. Ging double crossed them and saved her.

They had their love affair, but Ging wasn’t one to be tied down. Even after fathering a child he didn’t hang around. “Oh, if my kid wants to find me, he better try hard.” so he says. She named him Gon, but she couldn’t protect him. Male lamias were rare, he wouldn’t be safe no matter which lamia village she brought him to. When Ging charmed her, she thought maybe he would be there to protect her and her child, she was wrong.

Ging had his own enemies to worry about, so he brought Gon to whale island, and asked his grandmother to babysit for him. His cousin Mito took him and fought him for custody, finding his actions deplorable and irresponsible.

Mito swore to protect Gon, she knew how monsters worked, that people hunted them. ‘Don’t worry little one, I’ll protect you promise.’ she didn’t have much to worry about, the whole island loved Gon, his appearance didn’t scare them, in fact it captured their attention. It let them see just how special Gon was, his eyes were big, pure and honest. Despite the power he had he was gentle. The boy was so helpful running errands for people, doing odd jobs, spending his nights out in the wild learning to survive. She worked at the docks, so if she saw any troublesome people she made sure Gon stayed out of sight.

He was first told his parents were dead, but Mito eventually confessed the truth. How his mother was a lamia, and there was no knowing if she was alive or dead. How his father was a hunter, and finding him was possibly even harder than finding his mother. For Gon, Mito was his mother, if he ever found his mother, cool but Mito would always hold a special place in his heart that could not be shaken. His father however had him curious. He wanted to meet the man at least once.

It was a touch hard for him, while adults understood what he was you couldn’t expect children to understand. It was hard for him to make friends. He wanted to go off and find his father. “You can’t go, you can’t leave the island.”

“But why?” he slithered up to her. He had grown into a fine young lamia, green scales, long tail. Despite his lithe body he was deceptively strong. His balls were internal, and he had a sheath, two cocks residing inside.

Lamias had a strong need to connect, he showed some of the older women around and they taught him a few things but he didn’t feel a connection to them. He couldn’t help but look out on the horizon and have this feeling he should be out there. “Because I said so. You are safe here, this is your home.” Mito explained.

“It’ll always be my home, just like you’ll always be my mom, but don’t you understand I need to get out there and see the world.” he says. “I want to, I want to meet Ging.”

“You can’t it’s too dangerous. If you leave this island you won’t be safe. They’ll hunt you, hurt you or worse...” she couldn’t say it as tears ran down her cheeks. Gon hugged her.

“Please, I promise I’ll come back.” his words stung her heart. ‘That’s what Ging used to say.’ she cried and Gon felt his own heart ache. He dropped the subject and apologized. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to hurt you.” he hugged her. “I know.” he slithers up to his room.

The grandmother comes in and puts a hand on Mito’s back. “There is a way for him to be safe and chase his dream.” Mito chokes back a sob and sighs. “I know.”

-x-

Gon wanted to prove that he was strong enough to go out on his own. So he worked on honing his skills in hopes of showing her he can take care of himself. She saw the hard work he was putting in, and caved…

Mito made him a deal if Gon captured the King of the Swamp. She was worried, while the villagers believed it was impossible, as they were a fishing island by trade, and the king of the swamp was a monster besting 5 adult men. “That’s a dirty trick.”

“Yeah, Mito doesn’t want Gon leaving the island.”

“He may just do it though.” That’s what Mito was worried about. It wasn’t lost on her Ging was the same age as Gon when he caught it.

Gon was waiting for the master of the swamp. Butterflies and birds, even squirrels and rabbits chilling on his body like he wasn’t even there. He felt a pull on the line, sure enough he had a bite. His tail wrapped around the tree he was sitting in, the beast was a fighter, but his line was strong and his tree sturdy.

He hauled the beast out of the swamp and carried him back to the village. The villagers were impressed, while Mito felt her heart break. She didn’t want him to go. “I promise you, I will do my best!” he says with a big smile.

Slithering home he got ready to pack. She tried to talk him out of it. “Being a hunter is a dangerous job, you never know when you’ll lose your life!”

“I could lose my life anyway if someone decides to hunt me. I’m a monster.” he says, and she gasps. “I know your scared that someone will hunt me down, but if I become a hunter I’ll be protected.” he explains.

He gets ready to go, and the two make a pinky promise he’ll come back. “Sealed with a kiss!” they say bringing their thumbs together. She pulls him in for a hug.

Gon leaves by boat, the whole island coming to see him off. “I promise I’ll become a great hunter!” he says. He turns to see men staring at him. Almost all of them holding weapons. They looked at him like a hunter eyeing their prey.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Stormy Weather

  


“I promise I’ll become a great hunter!” Gon shouted, waving to his family and friends. “Once I become the greatest Hunter in the world, I’ll come back!” A dark heavy chuckle made him turn, these men were laughing at him. Some were looking at him like Gon was gonna be the next trophy on their wall. The boy wasn’t phased.

“The best hunter in the world?” some of the men stood. “He’s underestimating it.”

“You should have stayed hidden on your island monster boy.”

“You aren’t a hunter so you technically aren’t protected.”

“Well, accidents happen during the Hunter Exam.” Some of the men chuckled.

“Don’t get cocky just because you are a monster, millions of skilled applicants enter the hunter exam, but only a handful are selected.

A man was openly looking at a porn book. One side had yaoi images, the cover had bara boys, the back had bishounen and even some monster boys on the back. This man Leorio had no shame, reading the smut out in the open, a lecherous smirk on his face.

Another young man was gazing out at the sea, a sad look on his face. Gon ignored their laughed and slithered forward. Some men rushed at Gon, but the boy slipped passed them in an instant. ‘So fast!’ It was clear the boy was on high alert, a frontal attack was impossible, but it was a long ship ride, plenty of time. Leorio whistled.

The sea was alive, the passing breeze, the sounds of birds, the crashing of the waves, it was quite peaceful. Gon was looking around, taking in the sights of everyone around him. “What do you think you are doing Katzo!?” Gon looked out onto the deck, a young sailor had tripped, or was tripped knocking over the cargo he was carrying, a crate of apples.

The fruit scattered everywhere the sailor trying to collect it. “At this rate, you’ll never make a decent sailor.” Just as he collected some of the apples and tried to lift the crate up, he was kicked from behind and down he went.

“Hey!” Gon snapped. The men just laughed, Gon slithered down onto the deck.

“Hey losers!” The crusty sea captain came out, a bottle of booze in his hand. “Don’t slack off!”

“Aye sir!” they were quick to run off. Katzo was stumbling trying to collect his apples. Gon helped him collect the apples.

“Thank you.” Katzo says and dashes off. The captain takes a drink, and Gon’s ear twitches. The nearby birds started to squawk.

“A storm is coming!” the captain looked at Gon in surprise.

“How can you tell boy?” the captain asked.

“That’s what the birds are saying!” Gon says. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath through his nose. “Plus, I can smell it.” He slithers up the mast to the crow’s nest. The breeze flows through his hair, and he takes another whiff. “A real big storm is coming our way!” he shouts.

The captain was shocked, but he could tell by the look in his eyes he wasn’t lying. ‘Those eyes...could he be...’ he thinks. Sure enough, the once blue sky turned dark, thundering clouds covered the sky, the once calm breeze became a roar of wind, the rolling waves grew wild! Rain wailed upon the sailing ship.

Their ship rocked and was thrown about by the violent waves, as lightning flashed through the sky. The applicants and sailors were tossed about, if they weren’t careful they’d be flung overboard.

“Captain!” a man bursts into the steering room. “The mast won’t last much longer!” he says. “We should lower the sails!”

“Don’t be stupid!” the captain says and smirks. “The fun’s about to start.” A massive tidal wave lay before them. The ship got lifted up by the water. “Hard to port!” he spun the wheel and the ship literally sailed up the wave. “Let’s fly!” he roars as the ship breaks over the wave.

The sailors looked ready to hurl, except the captain who happily downed his drink. “Ehh those waves weren’t much.” he says, sounding almost disappointed over their brush with near death. “Take the helm.” he says and leaves to investigate the applicants.

One of the men do, but not before getting a tad sea sick. ‘Damn, this is one lousy crew.’ he opens the door and finds most of the applicants unconscious. Some were under crates and cargo, some had passed out, some were clutching their stomachs in pain. “Jeez, not one of them can stand.” some were upside down, groaning in defeat. “And this lot wanted to take the hunter exam?” he laughs. “Hmm?”

Gon slithered around, passing out herbs. “Here you go, chew on these it’ll help with your stomach.” The man he spoke to was purple in the face.

“W-Water...” he groaned.

“It’s coming just a moment.” he says.

The captain notices not everyone was wiped out. A blonde haired boy was chilling in a hammock reading, looking as cool as a cucumber. The tall man with short spiky hair, was eating an apple.

‘I see, so there are a few with some iron in them...’ he thinks. Katzo comes in with water, and helps Gon treat the fallen applicants. Both the blonde and the male with glasses take notice of Gon’s actions. He was even helping those that tried to attack him earlier.

The trio were brought to the helms room, and stood before the captain. “First, tell me your names.”

“I’m Gon!” the lamia boy says happily.

“I’m Kurapika.” the blonde says, based on the tone of his voice he might have been mistaken for female, but Gon could smell he was male.

“It’s Leorio.” the tall male with glasses says.

“Why do you wanna become Hunters?” the captain asks.

Leorio had enough. “Hey! If you’re not an examiner you can’t boss us around!” he shouts pointing.

“Just answer the question.” the captain says, unfazed by the male’s outburst.

Gon smiles. “My dad is a hunter, I left Whale Island, because I want to know why my dad wanted to be a Hunter so much. Plus my aunt worries about me being hunted, so if I get a license I’ll be placed on the protected species list.” Gon’s tail wagged excitedly.

‘Whale Island...So this is Ging’s son.’ he had his suspicions but this confirms it.

“Hey kid!” Gon turns to Leorio. “You’re not supposed to answer his question.”

“Why not, it’s not really a big secret or anything.”

Leorio sighs. “Not a team player, huh?” he pokes Gon in the forehead. “I don’t want to reveal why I’m here.”

“I agree with Leorio.” The two turn to Kurapika.

“Hey! Aren’t you younger than I am?” he points at him. “Show some respect!”

Kurapika ignores him, irritating Leorio further. “One could simply avoid the question with a plausible lie.” Leorio fumed. “But I consider lying a sin and it’s dishonorable.” he places a hand over his chest. “That said, if I were to tell you the truth, I would be exposing my deepest secrets. That is why I cannot provide an answer.”

“Hey you...don’t ignore me!” Leorio snaps trying to get into Kurapika’s face, but Gon gets in his way.

“In other words, you refuse to answer my question.” the captain says, before taking a drag on his pipe. “Hey Katzo!”

“Aye, Captain.”

“Tell the Exam Committee we have two more dropouts.” Leorio and Kurapika gasp.

“What?!”

“You still haven’t figured it out yet?” the captain says with a laugh.

“This ship is apart of the Hunter Exam isn’t it?” Gon says, shocking the two and surprising the captain. “Oh so you figured it out?” Gon nods.

“Yes, when I smelled the storm, we were far enough away to avoid it, but instead you sailed into it. No doubt this area is known for it’s wild and violent storms. Your ship is also well built for handling the rough seas.” Gon had been on ships before and many ships made noise under his weight, but as Gon had explored the ship the wood made no sound, which meant it was built for toughness.

“Good kid, you’re right, the Hunter Qualification Exam has already begun. It’s my job to weed out the weaklings.” he explains.

“What?” Kurapika and Leorio gasp.

“As many people want a Hunters License as there are stars in the sky, Hunter Examiners simply do not have the time or resources to review them all.” he removes his pipe from his mouth. “So they hire people like us to screen the applicants. Everyone else besides you three already have been marked down as drop outs.” he chuckles. “It’s for the best, if they couldn’t handle a simple storm like this, they’d never handle the tougher parts of the Hunter Exam.”

“To put it simply, you can only proceed to the main exam if I pass you.” The captain goes back to smoking. Leorio groans, Kurapika stands quiet, thinking about what he must say.

“He should have told us sooner.”

“I am the last survivor of the Kurta Clan.” Gon and Leorio look at him. “Four years ago my clan was massacred by a band of criminals. I want to become a Hunter and capture the Phantom Troupe.”

The captain wasn’t phased by his words. He knew of the Phantom Troupe and how dangerous they were, but nothing more than that. “So, you’re out to become a Black List Hunter then!” They are a Class A bounty. “Not even the most grizzled of hunters can touch them. You may be throwing your life away.”

“I do not fear death.” he says. “I fear only that my rage, will fade over time.” His eyes flash red.

“So, in other words, you want revenge.” Leorio says. “You don’t have to be a Hunter to do that!”

“That may be the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard, Leorio.” he counters.

“That’s Mr. Leorio to you!” he snaps, again Kurapika ignores his anger.

“Places accessible only to Hunters, information only accessible to Hunters, actions otherwise impossible but to Hunters. There are more reasons than your brain can handle.” he says calmly. That just angered Leorio more.

Before Leorio could snap, Gon steps in. “Hey! Why do you want to become a Hunter, Mr. Leorio?”

“Me? Well I suppose I can tell a cutie like you.” he says. “I want money. Money can get you everything!” he goes on a tangent about all the things you can buy with money. A big house, a nice car, top shelf booze, even the company of lovely...

“You can’t buy class with money, Leorio.” he says, snapping Leorio out of his fantasies.

“That’s three times now.” a vein in his forehead was throbbing in anger. “Step outside. I’ll end the filthy Kurta bloodline, here and now.”

“Take that back, Leorio!” Kurapika snaps. Leorio simply walks towards the door, he stops and the two glare at each other. “That’s Mr. Leorio to you.” he says and exits. Kurapika follows, despite the captain telling them to stop.

“It’s best to let them go.” the crew looked to Gon. “Aunt Mito told me once, if you want to know more about a person. Find out what it is that makes them angry. It’s important for them to understand why they’re so mad.”

The two walk down the hall in silence. “So we should let them settle it themselves.” They picked a bad time to do this as a cyclone was starting to form on the horizon.

“Lower the sails now!” the captain orders. “I’ll help!” Gon shouts and the men move out. He follows Katzo out and the Captain takes the helm.

As the crew worked on closing the sails, Leorio and Kurapika were having a stand off. “Take it back, and I’ll forgive you, Leorio.”

“I’m gonna have to teach you some manners. I won’t back down, till you show me some respect!” he pulls out a knife.

Kurapika takes out his Bokken. “You leave me no choice!” They get ready to fight as the cyclone draws even closer. Some of the men were thrown off the ropes, so Gon was holding fast to three, one in each hand and his tail holding the other.

Katzo’s group wasn’t so lucky, the men got thrown off and Katzo was sent flying. He flew right between the two idiots trying to fight in a storm. They set their pride aside and rushed to save him. They grabbed the edge of the ship and reached out for him, but he was too far. “Damn it!”

Suddenly Gon flipped, his tail whips out and catches Katzo, Leorio and Kurapika quickly catch his hands. They pull the two up. Gon had his tail wrapped securely around Katzo.

“Idiot!” Leorio scolded. “If we hadn’t grabbed your hands, you’d be shark bait now!”

“Honestly...” Kurapika joins in the scolding. “How reckless can you be?” Gon just smiles.

“But you did catch me.” they blink in surprise. “You both caught me!” the two blush.

The storm had cleared up a bit. “Gon!” Katzo came running over. “Thanks Gon! You saved my life.”

“I couldn’t have done it alone.” he says. “These two helped save you.” Katzo gave them a bow.

“No need to thank me.” Kurapika says.

“Yeah, I’m glad you are okay.” Katzo runs over to get back to work.

“I apologize for my disrespect. I’m sorry, Mr. Leorio.”

“W-What’s with the sudden change?” he blushes. “It’s fine you can just call me Leorio.” Kurapika smiles. “I’m also sorry. I take back everything I said.” He gives the blonde a smile. “I was wrong.”

The captain laughed. “You boys aren’t half bad, I like you!” he says. “I’ll bring you boys to the port closest to the exam site.” The trio smile at passing, as Gon cheers.

-x-Later-x-

“Gon, Gon,” Leorio gestured the boy over. “What is it Leorio?”

“Tell me, is it true, do lamias really have two dicks?” he was blushing from ear to ear, his glasses were fogged up.

“Yes!” he says, and reaches down to part his slit, his two dicks slip out and throb in the air.

Leorio gets a nosebleed, making stroking gestures with both hands. “Two dicks, one for each hand, two in the ass!” he shivers and he pitches a mighty tent. “Leorio?” Gon blinks.

The man fixes himself up and tries to look cool. “Gon, let’s go somewhere more private and...” he’s cut off as Kurapika hits him on the head.

“How vulgar!” Kurapika says. “Don’t teach Gon such things.”

Leorio glares. “Oh I see, you want Gon’s dicks for yourself!” Kurapika blushes.

“That’s not true!” he says, but his eyes drift to Gon’s twin dicks and he blushes harder. Leorio notices and smirks.

“Hey now, there’s two dicks, two of us we can share you know?” he grins, and Kurapika is ready to punch him.

“I don’t mind.” the two look to Gon. “I like you guys, I wouldn’t mind mating with you both.”

‘Too cute!’ they think.

“I can take you both one on one or together, I’m flexible.” he says and strokes his hard cocks. Kurapika and Leorio get a nosebleed.

‘Too sexy!’ they think, cocks throbbing in the confines of their pants. Their journey to port would take awhile it seems Gon has the entertainment in mind.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 The Exam Interrupts

While the other examinees were dismissed, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio were allowed a moment to relax before returning to the exam once they hit shore. Until then, they had time to play.

Kurapika stripped off his clothes, setting them off to the side neatly. “Wait your a guy?” Leorio gasped.

“Of course I’m a guy!” Kurapika snapped.

“Could have fooled me.” he laughed. Kurapika was smooth, his body lithe but toned. His training fine tuning his body into a deadly but sexy weapon. His cock stood proudly from his smooth crotch, standing at 6 inches. The cool sea breeze brushed against his naked body, the light chill making his nips harden.

Gon smiles and reaches out to the blonde, with his tail. “Gon?” he gasped, as his tail coiling around him. “Gon!” he moans, the scales brushing against his perky nips sent shivers through him. The scales made his skin tingle, the coils giving him a firm squeeze. His cock twitched, pre leaking out and spilling over his length.

Kurapika’s cock and balls were settled between the gap in his coils, but the feeling of the scales brushing his balls made him gasp. The tip of Gon’s tail brushed the boy’s ear, the light tickling making Kurapika shiver.

Leorio couldn’t wait any longer, he stripped off his clothing, discarding the garments this way and that, littering the floor with them, he exposed his own body. Puberty had treated Leorio well, his body toned and tall, he had some hair on his pits, a treasure trail, some hair on his arms and legs, a thick nest of hair crowning his crotch.

He smiled smugly as his fat 8 incher sprang up into the air. He had Kurapika in both length and girth. ‘Ha, I’m way bigger than him.’ He thinks starring at Kurapika’s penis. Kurapika was too busying being teased in Gon’s coils, to care about Leorio’s posing and strutting. ‘The real prize, is right there, or should I say, prizes!’ he wiped his chin as he drooled a little.

The prizes were Gon’s twin cocks. Monster cocks were nearly double the sizes of humans, and that wasn’t even the best thing about them. “Yahoo!” Leorio gave a fantastic “Lupin Dive” diving for Gon’s crotch, where the two dicks stood proudly, throbbing at 16 inches each.

They looked even bigger up close, he shamelessly sniffed Gon’s crotch and shuddered in delight. ‘This is heaven!’ He cupped Gon’s dicks, feeling their warmth, their weight, their hardness!

Leorio blushed. He rubbed his cheek on the right cock, then the left. “Mmm,” he hums in delight. “So big, these are monster cocks!” he had stars in his eyes. “Oh man you can’t buy sizes like this.” he runs his hands over the hard cocks.

As he pumps the dicks, the more manly aroma hits his nose. “Hehehe,” he chuckles, loving the musk. His fat cock twitched in delight, pre forming

“I didn’t...peg you for a...size queen...” Kurapika panted.

“Shut up, I like what I like.” In a world of monsters and magical beasts, the fantastic was wildly available. So of course the variety of porn was available to, letting those who couldn’t meet such fantastic beings explore their deepest desires. Leorio happened to like monster cocks, he had a large collection of monster porn, though lamias were his favorite. “Two for the price of one.” he mutters.

Gon chuckles. “Go ahead, I’ll get you ready.”

“I got lube in my case.” he says blushing, he always came prepared.

“That’s okay, mine is better.” Gon coated his fingers in saliva. ‘Lamia saliva!’ Leorio thought, his heart beating faster. He’d read that Lamias could mix different poisons with their saliva to make powerful aphrodisiacs. “I used to eat a lot of grass, mushrooms, and various plants, so I learned to create all kinds of useful concoctions.”

Gon licks his fingers, Kurapika watches him, cock twitching wanting the tongue on his cock. He was tied up, unable to escape, only feel pleasure as Gon’s scales caress him. Gon brings his fingers down to caress Leorio’s cock, smearing his saliva over his aching dick.

“Fuck yes!” Leorio moans, his cock was painted in the special mix. Even when his hand pulls back, Leorio was still moaning, his eyes rolling up in pleasure. His cock felt so hot, every inch tingling, pre was leaking out of his cock like a waterfall. It was like his cock was getting sucked on, by the simple breeze that passed through the room.

Spitting into his hand, he grabs Leorio by the balls. “Oh my gawd!” he cries out, drooling a little. Gon paid him extra care making sure his balls were coated. Leorio was in tears, but the smile on his face showed ho he was feeling.

He spread his saliva over his taint to his ass. “Gon!” Leorio moaned, ass twitching. Gon paints along his crack, his entrance throbbing hotly. The tight ring opened up, and Gon circled his pucker.

Leorio couldn’t hold back. He started licking Gon’s cocks, starting with the left. Every inch, from bottom to top, swirling his tongue around the tip. It was amazing, every lick made his own cock twitch in joy.

As Gon slipped a finger inside Leorio’s ass, his tail worked over Kurapika’s body. The tip of his tail reaching back to the blonde’s exposed ass. “Ohh!” Kurapika moaned as the tip of the tail wiggled along his crack.

Leorio switched over to Gon’s right cock, worshiping every inch with his tongue. The lamia boy rocked his finger in and out of his ass, he painted Leorio’s insides with his saliva, he massaged the inner walls.

He’d played with his ass before, but this was 10 times better. Kurapika watched Leorio come undone, pleasure washing the man off. His heart speeds up, his cock weeping over Gon’s tail. The tip of Gon’s tail caressed his hole, adding a touch of pressure. “Ohhh!” His tail wiggled into his ass, massaging the soft insides.

If Gon’s scales felt amazing on the skin, it was double the intensity on the velvety insides. Inch after inch of tail pushed inside, wiggling as it went. The steady growing girth had Kurapika shaking, his ass hugging every inch of his tail, the scales rubbing his insides.

It found his sweet spot, and began to tickle it. “UhhAaahh!” his eyes widened, flashing red for a moment, the sensations washing over him. As for Leorio, he was working Gon’s dick, licking one pumping the other.

‘So hot, so good, more more more!’ he wanted both of these massive pieces inside him, but he knew he had to share. What he didn’t know, was how good it was gonna feel to have two fingers inside him. Gon’s second finger pushed inside, working his entrance open further, but when Gon scissored him open...he came! “Ohhh fuck!”

His hole was spread open so easily, it felt so good, his balls exploded spilling his seed over the wood floor. He wasn’t the only one, as Gon’s tail fucked Kurapika’s ass, ramming his sweet spot again and again. “Gaaah!” he cried out as came joining in spilling his seed.

Leorio was still hard despite possibly the best orgasm he has had to date. His cock was throbbing and wanting to more. Kurapika’s cock softened from the intense orgasm.

It was a time for a change, Gon switched, giving Leorio his tail and Kurapika his fingers. The blonde gasped and shivered, his cock became coated in saliva. Gon painting him as he did with Leorio. As soon as Gon’s saliva met Kurapika’s dick the boy’s tool stood at attention. “Gon!”

He has never recovered so fast, his cock throbbed and pulsed in delight. Gon’s fingers danced towards his hole. “Ahhh,” he shivers.

Leorio was in heaven, Gon’s tail was tickling his asshole, slowly pushing in. He bucks back moaning in pleasure, the scales felt amazing on his sensitive insides. Not wanting to leave his partner hanging, he moves over to the right cock and starts to suck on the head. “Mmm!” His tongue lapped and swirled around the tip, flicking his piss slit.

Gon’s pre started to flow into his mouth. ‘Delicious!’ he lapped harder trying to coax more. Kurapika goes for the left cock, he marvels at it’s size, his hole clenching. ‘Can I really take such a size inside me.’ he wanted to try.

The lamia boy brought a finger to Kurapika’s hole, slipping the digit inside and started coating his inner walls with his saliva. “Ohhhh!” he gripped Gon’s dick with both hands to steady himself.

Gon moaned. The noise pushed Kurapika forward, Gon’s left cock was leaking pre to. The blonde was a bit more hesitant, he didn’t hate manly musk, but he didn’t have a lot of experience in this stuff. ‘He’s brought me to climax once, I must get him off.’ he licked the tip and his eyes widened. ‘Oh wow!’ his hole tightened around Gon’s finger.

Kurapika started licking the tip like a lollipop, his hands working the rest of his shaft. Meanwhile Leorio was slurping him down already, he was half way down, bobbing back and forth. He moaned in delight, sending pleasing vibrations through his shaft.

Gon added a second finger to Kurapika’s ass, stretching him open. With Leorio he had his tail plunder his hole deeper, until he found the guy’s sweet spot. “Mpfhhh!” he moans around Gon’s dick, throat spasming around his shaft.

The two cum again, adding to the seed on the wood floor. The two pull back moaning in delight. “Come on now, I’m doing all the work here, be a man and suck his dick!”

“Kurapika you don’t have to, just do what you can.” Gon says, but the blonde looks intense.

“I would dishonor the Kurta clan if I failed to please my partner!” he wraps his lips around the tip and slowly sucks him down. He managed to get 6 inches, but what he couldn’t fit into his mouth he stroked with his free hand. Leorio smirked.

“That’s it, just relax your throat, breath through your nose.” he instructed. Kurapika blushed but did as he said, taking in Gon’s natural musk spiced with arousal. He moans, cock twitching in delight.

Gon had more to say, but with two guys sucking his cocks, all he could do was pant and moan himself. He added a third finger into Kurapika’s ass and turned up his insides, and his tail sank deeper into Leorio’s ass. His tail started twirling, giving a wax on wax off motions, as his fingers twisted and curled, igniting more pleasure in both men.

The more Kurapika sucked the hotter he got, Gon’s pre was delicious he couldn’t get enough. A warmth started in his belly, and spread out through him. Leorio was in heaven, every suck to Gon’s dick made his body tingle.

Their efforts were driving Gon higher and higher to release. He was experiencing two different kinds of blow jobs at once, the two mix and amplify each other. Gon’s body reacted in kind, his tail moving faster and his fingers working Kurapika harder.

The climaxes achieved happened within seconds of each other. The true amazing thing was, as Gon’s climax hits his cocks swell, locking them inside the two mouths as he spills his seed. The fresh lamia man milk filled their bellies, and made them have another orgasm on top of their third.

Gon pulled them off his cocks after he had finished climaxing, the twin monsters were still hard. “Oh man, I tried to warn you, my lamia saliva is only good for three to four orgasms before it wipes you out.” he rubbed the back of his head.

Kurapika was out, eyes glazed over, skin flushed, a healthy glow about him. Leorio was drooling, body twitching in remnants of his double orgasm. Gon gave them a bow of apology, he retracted his cocks back inside, only mildly discomforted since he was still hard.

He grabs the boys and wraps them up in his coils, their naked bodies pressed together as Gon hugged them with his.

Several hours later…

The two came two, gasping at being naked and together, but then they felt Gon’s coils shift. “Morning!” he says cheerfully. The boys couldn’t help but grin back, “Morning,” they say.

This was quite awkward as their morning erections rubbed together. “Aww man I can’t believe I fainted like that. I wanted a ride on a real lamia cock!” Leorio says after Gon releases them.

“I was not expecting the drinking of your semen to be so intense.” Kurapika says blushing.

“Hehe, no worries my saliva can keep a man strong for at least three orgasms, four at the highest, after that the body takes it’s toll.”

“Man, sex with a Lamia is so great.” Leorio stands up grabbing his morning wood. “Let’s do it right now!”

“Have you no self control.” Kurapika scolds.

“Like your one to talk, you are just as hard as me, well maybe your not it’s hard to tell.”

“Is that a crack at my size?” Kurapika stands up and the two glare at each other. Gon settles this fight, but quickly stuffing two fingers up both their asses. “Ahhh!” the two moan.

Gon takes his time, and starts sucking their dicks. First Leorio, sucking him down to the root with ease. “Oh fuck, oh ohh!” Leorio’s toes curl at the sudden deepthroating, his back arching as Gon’s fingers curl inside him.

He bobs his head five times before switching to Kurapika’s cock doing the same to him. “Gon!” the blonde moans, eyes flashing red as pleasure rockets up his spine.

Gon plays with them like this for awhile, working their holes and cocks in kind. However chances of going all the way are cut short as they hear an announcement from the captain. “Alright examinees, we’ll be arriving at port shortly. Get your things and disembark quickly if you want to continue on with the exam. Those who don’t leave the boat in time will be considered failures.”

“Aww man the exam!” Leorio groans. “I completely forgot!”

“Baka,” Kurapika scolds. Gon however had a plan, he brought the two’s cocks together, their heads colliding and making them both moan. Gon opened his mouth wide and swallowed both their cocks together.

“Ahhhhhh!” the two moan, they climax, sharing their cum with Gon, who drank it down happily. He massaged their sweet spots, helping milk them of as much cum they could give. His efforts were rewarded with 4 extra spurts each from them.

Gon pulled off their softening cocks, licking his lips. “Delicious!” he says excitedly. “Let’s go guys!”

“Yeah...” they say, and start to collect their things. The captain was outside. “Oh man where’s my underwear, I can’t find my underwear!” Leorio scrambled to find his clothes, Gon chuckles, as Kurapika sighs.

“Young ins these days, so full of youth.” he chuckles. ‘Hate to interrupt your fun boys but the Hunter Exam doesn’t wait, even for amazing sex.’

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 4 Hunter Exam Opening

  


Those that had passed the exam disembarked when the ship landed at the port. Other examinees who had passed were arriving as well, now it was time to find the exam site. Dolle Harbor was packed, but to be expected.

“Thank you for the ride,” Gon said politely giving a courteous bow to the captain.

“You are welcome, as a token of my appreciation I’ll give you a tip.” he takes out his pipe and points. “See that big cedar tree on the hilltop?”

“Uh-huh,” he nods. Past the city, past forest and atop a mountain. “You should make your way there first, it’s a shortcut to the exam site.” the captain said, little did the two know someone had overheard.

“I got it, so I just need to head towards the cedar tree.” he bows again thanking him.

The captain winks at Gon. “Best of luck, do be careful lot of hunters around and they won’t think twice harming a magical creature or two.” Gon nods again, giving him a smile.

“You take care to!” he slithers off, waving good bye.

‘Rest easy, Ging. Your son has grown up to be a good kid.’ the hunter overheard about the shortcut and proceeded to follow after Gon.

Gon met Leorio and Kurapika at the map board. “Huh...That’s strange.” Leorio says.

“Why?”

“According to the notice I received, the exam is supposedly being held somewhere in Zaban City.” he showed them the notice. He points to the map, showing that the cedar tree was in the opposite direction.

“Could you have misheard him?” Kurapika asked, Gon shook his head. “I see...”

“And this notice isn’t any help!” Leorio grumbles. “It doesn’t even say where in Zaban City we are meant to go?”

“That’s it, our task is to fing the exam site using limited amount of information.” Kurapika states. “Another test before we are even allowed to take the exam.”

“I-I knew that! Man they sure do like weeding people out.”

“Anyway, I’ll go have a look.” he starts to slither off. “I believe in the captain, and trust his tip.”

“You’re serious!” Leorio gasped. “But Gon the bus to Zaban is about to leave.”

“That’s okay I wouldn’t have fit on it anyway.” the two sweat drop at his carefree response.

“Man...he can’t just go around trusting just anyone he meets.” he runs his hand through his hair.

“He trusts you doesn’t he?” Kurapika says. “Hey!” Leorio glares. “Gon’s behavior interests me more than the captain’s advice.” he starts following after Gon. “I’m going with him.”

Leorio huffs and walks the other way towards the bus. “Well it wasn’t very long, but it was nice meeting you.” He passes by an alley.

“So it was a trap...” his ear twitches. “Seems none of the buses made it to Zaban city.” two men were talking behind some crates. “Rookies usually fail this part because they’re too naive.” Leorio began to sweat.

He quickly turned around and rushed towards the direction of Gon and Kurapika. “Wait for me!” He caught up.

“I thought you were taking the bus?” Kurapika asked.

“Nah, I knew Gon would be lonely without me.”

“In your dreams.” Kurapika chides. Gon chuckles, and the move along the long road. It seems they were coming up to another city. The group was being followed, but it did little to slow them down.

The city however appeared to be deserted, outside of crows. Caw Caw, their noise seemed to echo in the empty streets. “What a creepy place.” Leorio says, not seeing anyone but his companions.

“There are people here, they are close.” Gon’s ears twitch. Their follower tenses thinking he was caught, but no Gon was right there were people in this town. A building’s doors opened and out came people clad in white robes wearing masks. They blocked the traveler's path, some were carrying instruments. “Who are these guy?”

Among the weird group was an old woman. “Exciting…”Leorio gulped. “Time for the exciting two-choice quiz!” she shouts. Those with the instruments began to play.

Gon, Leorio, and even Kurapika were stunned. “You boys are headed for the lone cedar tree on the hill, correct?” she says. “To reach it, you must pass through this town. I will pose a single question, and you will have 5 seconds to answer.”

“What the...” Leorio didn’t like this.

“Answer incorrectly, and you’re disqualified. You will have to give up on this year’s hunter exam.”

“I see...so this to is apart of the Hunter Exam.” Kurapika says. ‘Just one question, only five seconds to answer.’

“So that’s how it is.” Leorio sets his case down. “I happen to be a quiz expert. Wait, just one?”

“That’s right, your answer will be either the number 1 or 2.” she explains. “Any other answer will be seen as incorrect.”

“Hold on, so all three of us share one question?” he points at Kurapika. “So if he gets it wrong I’m disqualified to?”

“Unlikely.” Kurapika says crossing his arms. “It’s more likely you will make that mistake.”

Gon chuckles. “Now now, let’s not fight we just have to answer the question then.” he rubs the back of his head. “To be honest I’m not the best at quizzes. It’ll be nice if just one of us knows it.”

“Oi,” everyone turns. “Hurry it up.” he steps up. “Or I’ll answer the question first.”

“Who are you?”

“He followed us here all the way from the port.” the male looks at Gon. ‘So he did sense me, no matter.’ the trio let him answer the question first, stepping aside. The masked people bring out a podium with one of those big game show buttons on it. ‘Fools, once I get through I’ll set all sorts of traps, even if I didn’t overhear I’d still follow you, a lamia skin is worth big money even if I dropped out of the exam I’d be rich.’

“Here is your question...” they played their instruments and a crow cawed. “Rogues have captured your mother and your lover, you can only save one, who will you save?” 1 for Mother, and 2 for your lover. The question itself surprised the trio but the follower didn’t hesitate.

He smirked and hit the button. “The answer is 1.”

“Oh? Why do you say that?” the old woman asked.

“Because you can’t replace your mom, I can always find another lover.” Leorio glared at him.

The crow cawed. “You may pass.” she says.

“What?” Leorio gasped.

“Hehe, you just have to tailor you answer to what the old lady wants to hear.” he says.

“How was that the right answer!” Leorio snapped. “I won’t put up with this sham, I’ll find a different route.”

“It’s too late!” Leorio turned back. “Refuse to take the quiz and you will be disqualified.”

“What?!” Leorio growled. “This is ridiculous, different people would give different answers. There is no right answer, there never has been!”

“No right answer...” Kurapika realized. “Leorio!”

“Stop!” the old woman interrupted. ‘The cat-eyed boy has figured it out.’ she laced her fingers. “Not another word from you, say anything but the answer, and you’ll be immediately disqualified.”

Leorio was fuming, Gon was quiet thinking heavily. ‘Leorio calm down.’

The question was given, this time choosing between your son or your daughter. “She messing with us!” Leorio hissed. He walked over and found a piece of lumber, he swung it testing it’s weight. He was getting ready to attack the old woman.

The count down began. ‘Go ahead and count down.’ his hand tightened on the wood. “Buzz, time’s up!” she says and Leorio snapped jumping up and launching an attack on her. He didn’t make it as Kurapika blocked the strike.

“Don’t stop me, Kurapika!” he snapped.

“Stop Leorio, calm down, we passed.” he says, and Leorio blinked.

“We passed?” the old woman nodded.

“Yes you passed.” she says.

“We gave the right answer.” he put his weapon away. “Silence was the correct response.”

“Silence? What do you mean?”

“You said it earlier, there is no right answer, there never has been.” the quiz had no right answer, but since they could only answer 1 or 2, so the answer was silence.

“What about the other guy?”

“She never said that he was right, just that he could pass.” Up ahead the male’s body would be found dead, the wrong road to the hunter exam could be quite deadly.

The old woman smiled. “Precisely.” She showed them the correct path to take. “This leads directly to the tree.” she explains about a couple living beneath the cedar tree, they would guide them to the exam site.

Gon sighs. “Oh man I just can’t figure out the answer.”

The two chuckle. “You can stop now.”

“Huh? How come?”

“Gon we passed this test already.” Kurapika says.

“The quiz is over.”

“But what if I do have that situation?” that surprised the other two. “One day I may face a situation when I can only save one. What should I do?” the two shared a look realizing the power behind the question.

The old woman smiled. ‘He’s figured out the true meaning of this quiz. Fate can be cruel, and tough choices hunters must face and decide. What’s abstract now may become cruel reality later, one must be ready for such crossroads in life.’

Leorio apologized but the woman simply chuckled. “Meeting people like you is why I do this.” she said. The trio headed off, going towards the tree.

It took them a little over two hours. They came across a sign that said beware magical beasts. They reach the house beneath the tree but all was quiet. “Anyone home?”

“Are they out?” Gon asked, Leorio opened the door and everyone gasped. The room was trashed, an injured man was laying on the ground bleeding. A large furry beast was holding a woman. The magical beast turned, eyes glowing red

“A magical beast!” everyone got into a fighting stance.

“It’s a shape shifting magical beast called a Kiriko, they can take human form!” Kurapika explained. “Be careful they are extremely intelligent beasts.” Gon’s eyes narrowed.

“He’s got a woman!” The beast fled.

“Please my wife, save her!” the injured man shouted.

“Leorio stay with the husband, see to his wounds.”

“Got it!” Leorio opened his case. Kurapika and Gon gave chase. The lamia boy was quite fast, zipping through the woods, with his eyes the dark didn’t hinder him.

“There!” He struck the tree the Kiriko was about to jump on causing it to shake and he lost his balance dropping the woman. Kurapika caught her.

Gon followed after the beast, leaving Kurapika with the woman. “Darn you, you won’t get me!” Gon was shocked that he could speak, but he quickly slithered after him. Using his fishing rod he was able to land a hit on the beast.

The beast seemed to vanish, only for one to attack Gon. He was caught between a cliff and the beast. “I’m gonna kill you, no hard feelings even if you are a lamia, you hit me so I gotta make you pay.” The beasts claws were right in front of his eyes.

“Umm who are you?” the beast froze. “Are you friends with that other Kiriko?” the beast started to laugh.

“Honey come quick you won’t believe this!” No one had ever told the two apart, this husband and wife duo. Meanwhile Kurapika made his own discovery. The girl wasn’t who she said she was, she had tattoos that said she took a vow of chastity so she couldn’t be married.

Then “Leorio” showed up, to which Kurapika hit him. It was a Kiriko in disguise. “How did you know I was a fake?”

“I didn’t completely, but if you were Leorio I’d have struck you for leaving your post.” he aimed his weapon at the girl. “Now who are you?”

The Kiriko gathered. “It’s amazing you were able to tell us apart.” the husband and wife stood side by side with their kids.

“Can you tell them apart?” Leorio asked.

“Not at all.”

Gon smiled. “The one Kurapika and I chased is the husband.” the two sweat dropped sharing a similar thought. ‘And which one is that?’

This family of magical beasts were testing them. Gon passed of course, not only showing great physical prowess, but his skills and intuition were top marks. Kurapika saw through their disguise and showed great intellect as well as power. Leorio didn’t see through the disguise, but the level of kindness and caring as he treated his wounds earned him enough points to pass.

The male breathed a sigh of relief and the trio shared a collective fist bump. The Kiriko were their ride to the exam site, two had to carry Gon because of his size, the other two carried Kurapika and Leorio.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 5 Run Slither Run!

 

Gon was so excited they past the most recent trial. “I wouldn’t celebrate just yet, we’ve merely earned the right to take the exam.”

“Can’t you ever look on the bright side?” Leorio asked. “It’s progress, I’d say that calls for a little celebration.”

With the help of the Kiriko navigators Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio made it to Zaban City. “A navigator’s main job is to identify worthy applicants for the hunter exam, this isn’t for the faint of heart after all.” Gon was looking around all excited, there were so many new sites to see. “It’s nearly impossible to find the exam site on your own.”

The city was full of vendors, offering everything from food, jewelry, weapons, exotic items, and more. “You know, Zaban City is one shady place.” Leorio noticed some drug dealers, and con men trying to hock goods, and wood be fortune tellers.

“A city that’s as prosperous as this one would attract its share of unsavory characters.” Gon wasn’t listening, slithering from stall to stall.

They mistook a tall glamorous building as the exam site, only for it to be a small regular looking restaurant. It was a clever trick, the exam attracted millions of applicants every year, and no one would suspect the exam in this place.

After their navigator exchanged words with the cook they were taken back to the back room. “Only one in ten thousand ever make it this far. You did great for first timers, well good luck to you.”

“Thanks for your help!” Gon offered his hand, it caught him by surprise usually applicants weren’t so friendly to the navigators. They shook hands. “I hope that next year, I can help you again.”

As soon as he left, the room shifted, they were heading down. Leorio was kinda pissed at the Kiriko’s words. “That bastard is expecting us to fail.”

“Once every three years, that’s how often a rookie passes.” Kurapika explains.

“It’s that unusual?”

“It is, most can’t handle it, it’s mentally and physically taxing. It’s also common for veterans to break the rookies so badly they never retake the exam.”

“So that’s why those that want to become hunters are willing to risk everything for it.” This led to a shouting match between Leorio and Kurapika, Leorio praising the ability as a hunter to get more money than anyone else in the world. While Kurapika praised the hunters as a noble profession. This argument turned into name calling, and Gon couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Look Gon, there’s a list of the 100 richest people every year, and every year at least 50 of them are hunters!”

“There are some hunters sad to say, who seek treasure and wild game, but they are second rate. True hunters work tirelessly to maintain order in society as well as nature.” The two went back and forth like this, going as far as to even growl at one another.

“It seems like hunters have a lot to do.” Gon says. With so many opportunities and benefits, it was hard not to see why someone would come to become one. “Even for me, if I get a license I won’t be hunted.”

That stopped the bickering at least, they made it to floor 100, and upon stepping out was greeted by a mob of people. Kurapika could see the skill of the applicants here compared to those in the city. “Each one is a master in their own right.”

“’Scuse me,” Gon approached, and met with only glares and cold shoulders. “Looks like everyone is really on edge down here.” Kurapika and Leorio noticed some of them were eyeing Gon as if he was prey.

A little man with a green head appeared, offering them badges. Leorio was 403, Kurapika was 404, and Gon 405. “Be sure to wear this on your chest at all times, please, and be careful not to lose it.”

The secretary left, and the group was approached by another applicant. “Don’t think I’ve seen you boys before.” they looked and saw a short pudgy man, with badge 16 on his chest. “Yo!”

“You can tell it’s our first time here?”

“More or less, it’s getting easier this is my thirty fifth attempt, so it comes with the territory.” That shocked them. “Besides anyone would take notice if a monster shows up for the exam.” he went on to sorta brag about being an exam veteran.

“Not really something to brag about.” Leorio says.

“Indeed,” Kurapika agrees.

“If you have any questions I’d be happy to help you out.”

“Thanks a lot.” They introduced themselves, Badge 16 was Tonpa. “Are you the only one who’s taken the exam a lot?”

“I might hold the record but there are others.” he pointed them out. Number 255 Todo the Wrestler, he was sitting down eating from a large lunch box. “Probably the strongest one here and he’s smarter than he looks.”

Number 103 Bourbon the Snake Charmer, he was sitting and meditating, a snake chilling on his shoulder. “He can really hold a grudge so try not to get on his bad side.”

Number 191 Bodoro the Kung Fu Master, he to was meditating. “He’s getting old, but his skills are sharp.”

“Then there are the brothers, Amori, Imori, and Umori. They work great as a team.”

Number 384, Geretta the Huntsman, he was working on some kind of weapon, if he was cleaning it or loading it was not known. “He specializes in killing all kinds of creatures, with his blow dart and club, so I’d watch my back if I were you Gon.”

“There are more, but they’ve taken the exam the most times.”

An applicant was walking around and bumped into a rather tall male. No sooner had had he taken 5 steps away the man screamed, dropping to his knees as his arms appeared to turn into red flowers. “My, how unusual.” Number 44 Hisoka says. “Seems this poor man’s arms turned into flower petals. Now you see them now you don’t.”

Gon gasped, his eyes flashing gold. “He did it.” he trembled slightly, able to sense great power from Hisoka.

“You should be more careful, and apologize when you bump into someone.” The crowd began to mutter, everyone was scared of Hisoka.

“Oh great, the psychopath is back again.”

“You know him?” Kurapika asked.

“Number 44 Hisoka the Magician, he was the number one pick to pass last year’s exam, until he almost killed an examiner he didn’t care for.”

“Then what is he even doing here, they are letting him retake the exam after something like that?!” Leorio snapped.

“Of course they are. They change the content and the examiners every year, and the examiners choose the new material. The devil himself could pass the hunter exam if the examiners say it’s okay.” Hisoka walked, and the other applicants got out of his way. “I’d keep my distance if I were you.”

“Well, he definitely looks dangerous.”

“He is, I can feel it.” It took awhile for Gon’s eyes to revert back to normal, once Hisoka was a safe distance away, but Gon could see the terrifying aura the man had.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Tonpa broke the tension, and began rummaging through his bag. “Let’s have a toast of friendship.” he brought out cans of soda.

“Okay, thanks don’t mind if I do!” Leorio said excitedly. They each took a can. “Ah, I was dying of thirst.” They each gave their thanks, unknown to them the other applicants were smirking and chuckling.

“He’s at it again.”

“Playing the nice guy act.”

“Even though he’s the nastiest one here.”

“Tonpa, the Rookie Crusher.”

“Here’s to new friends and good fortune. Cheers!” they clinked cans, and started opening them. ‘Sorry, guys, but the juice I gave you contains a powerful laxative.’ he watched as Gon brought the can to his lips. ‘One sip, and your guts will be on a non stop roller coaster for three days.’

As soon as Gon took a sip, he quickly spat it out. “Blehh!” Tonpa gasps. “I think this juice might have gone bad, it tastes funny.” Leorio quickly spat out his mouthful, and Kurapika hastily poured his out, he was a bit more wary of Tonpa’s gift than the others.

“Huh? That’s odd.” he sweats. “Really sorry about that, fellas.” he rubs the back of his head sheepishly. ‘Impossible, that laxative is flavorless and odorless.’ Gon inspected the can. “Please forgive me!”

“Are you really sorry?” he froze. “You wouldn’t have been trying to poison us would you, Mr. Tonpa?” Tonpa gulped. “You’ve had a really shady look in your eye for awhile now.”

“Me, poison you guys, never!”

“Oh good, because any fool who tries to poison a lamia,” his tail smacked the ground denting it and making it crack. “Is a fool asking for death.” Gon smiles sweetly at him. “But you weren’t trying to poison us right?”

“R-right...” Gon explained even if he was not a lamia, he trained on the mountain back home, since lamias have weak taste buds he trained by eating grass and plants to strengthen them, so he could taste if something was going bad. “That’s some talent you got there.”

‘Shoot, I thought I could at least bring down a lamia, I’d have been a legend.’ He was sure now Gon was not someone to fuck with.

“Man, something is off with that guy.” Leorio says.

-x-

‘Something isn’t quite right with the crop of rookies this year.’ He tried his tricks on other rookies and got less than satisfactory results, like with 294 Hanzo. He seemed like a chump but when offered a drink he had a serious aura when he declined. If he had made one wrong move against him, he’d be dead.

Number 301 screamed trouble, he had all these weird needles penetrating his body. Tonpa wasn’t even gonna get near that guy. The one who couldn’t stand at all was 107 Nicolas. The boy was highly intelligent and just as arrogant having figured out where the exam site was all on his own, he had data on almost every applicant so he knew who Tonpa was fresh off the bat. Tonpa hated the cocky brat, and intended on crushing the boy before the second exam. ‘Just you wait you little bastard, I’m the one that’s gonna break that snotty nose of yours.’

“Hey! Mr. Tonpa!” an applicant’ shouted. He turned and saw a boy with white hair carrying a skateboard. “That juice was great! Got any more?”

“Uh, oh of course!” he smiled and greeted in his friendly voice. ‘What the hell? That laxative he drank should have taken effect by now. What’s up with this kid?’

Number 99 Killua, he opened up another can and chugged it. ‘It’s only a laxative, but if the kid drinks that much, he could die of dehydration.’

“Worried?” Killua smirked. “Don’t be. I’ll be fine. I’ve trained for this.” he gave Tonpa a piercing look. “Poisons don’t hurt me.”

‘He knew, then why the hell did he drink it?!’ Killua took two more cans for the road. ‘No matter, the stronger the rookie the more fun it is to crush them.’

An alarm went off, signaling the end of the prelims, those that were here were the ones taking the exam. The wall raised revealing a very thin man dressed in purple. “Greetings I am Satotz, your first examiner. We shall begin the 287th Hunter Exam.” he gave a bow. This showed the end of the entry period. “This way please, we’ll start with a run to the second phase of the exam, though I can’t say how far it’ll be.”

Some of the applicants looked at Gon. ‘A run? Sounds easy for a monster with no legs.’

“Umm Mr. Satotz?” Gon raised his hand. “Is it fair for me to be in this exam since I don’t have legs?” Satotz was surprised, as was everyone else.

“You still move under your own power yes?” Gon nods. “Then there is no problem, this way please.” he starts to move, and everyone follows after him. The first phase has begun, they just had to follow Satotz to the second phase.

Gon slithers with the group. Time marches on, and the tunnel they were in seemed to be endless. Satotz was also picking up speed, so easily. This was more than a simple test of speed, without knowing how far they had to run, or how long those that don’t conserve energy would be wiped out. A test of both physical and mental capabilities.

Nicolas over estimated his calculations and while looking confident at first soon fell further and further behind, until he looked like a total mess. He dropped out with a little help of the brothers trio paid by Tonpa, kicking him when he’s down. He broke, collapsing to his knees screaming in terror.

Tonpa smirked at him, and gave the brothers some money. ‘Bye you little pest.’

-x-

Some of the applicants dropped out due to fatigue. Leorio was struggling, but Gon was staying close to him. Killua was riding his skateboard, much to Leorio’s displeasure. “Hey kid, get off the board!”

“Huh, why?”

“Why? This is an endurance test!”

“No it isn’t,” Leorio looked to Gon. “All he said was to follow him.”

“Gon, who’s side are you on!?” Killua stared at Gon.

“Hey how old are you?” Gon told him his age. “Same age as me.” he jumped off his board. “Guess I’ll run for awhile.” He ran alongside Gon.

“That was really cool, I wish I could ride a skateboard.” he wagged his tail. Killua chuckled.

“I wish I could show ya,” he rubbed the back of his head.

“It’s fine, I know not everything is built for monsters.” he smiled and Killua blushed. “I’m Gon!” he offered his hand.

“Killua,” they shook hands. “I uh I like your tail.” he blushed, and Gon blushed.

“Thank you!” Gon smiled, and Killua’s heart fluttered.

To be continued...Dangerous Swamp


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 6 Dangerous Swamp

It had been 4 hours since the hunter exam began and they were still running.

Mr. Satotz was increasing his pace, and the pack was pulling further and further ahead. Leorio was sweating, struggling to catch his breath. The man was his own worst enemy, lashing out at those around him. Even getting mad at Gon and Killua, the hunter exam statistics, he knew the odds were against him. Rookies almost never passed the hunter exam, one in three years if that.

His eyes fell on Gon and Killua who were ahead of him. ‘I never thought I’d meet a lamia, I’m just a regular guy, I don’t stand a chance, what was I thinking?’ he dropped his briefcase, his lungs felt like they were burning.

Gon stopped and looked back at him, Leorio was trying to catch his breath, his heart pounding in his ears. Their eyes met. “Hey forget about him, we have to keep moving.” Killua says, but the lamia boy stayed where he was.

“Man...screw this!” Leorio summoned up everything he had. “I’m becoming a hunter no matter what!” he charged forward, surprising Killua, he thought the old man was down for the count. “DAMN IT ALL!” he shouts as he ran past the two.

Gon smiled and used his fishing rod to hook Leorio’s briefcase and bring it to them. Killua was impressed. “That was awesome!” he said grinning. The two got back to running.

From the long tunnel to a flight of stairs. “You gonna be okay?” Killua asked.

“Hmm, ohh yeah I’ll be fine.” Gon slithered using his long coils to make his way up. It was a lot harder than it was in the run, so it was clear the exam wasn’t sun shine and roses for even a monster.

Satotz bounded up the stairs like he wasn’t even trying, and the stairs looked just as endless as the tunnel. Many of the applicants were shocked, Satotz was putting on quite the show prancing up the stairs effortlessly, he wasn’t even out of breath. It was only a matter of time before more applicants drop like flies.

-x-

“Hey, I got an idea. Let’s race to the finish, see who’s faster!” Killua said excitedly.

“Sure, okay, and the loser has to buy dinner.”

“Yeah, you’re on!” the two pick up the pace.

Leorio had stripped off his jacket and undershirt, leaving it tied around his waist, his tie still around his neck. His badge was pressed against his glistening chest. His body glistened with sweat as he ran.

“Are you okay, Leorio?” Kurapika asked.

“I’m great! I’ve never been better!” he says. “If I forget how stupid I look it’s a lot easier to keep going!” Leorio says.

“I think you look fine.” Gon says making Leorio blush. Kurapika takes his chance to step it up, he lightens his load, tucking his clothing in his bag. He gets shirtless to, and follows after Leorio.

“Leorio, why do you want to be a hunter? Is it really just about the money?” Kurapika’s words made Leorio’s smile fall. “We haven’t known each other very long, but it doesn’t seem like you. I’ve known people who are only obsessed with money and they aren’t like you at all.”

“You got it all figured out, don’t you?”

“The scarlet eyes, that’s why the kurta clan was targeted.” the eyes were a special trait of the kurta, when their emotions are heitened, the color of their eyes change. “In that state, the color of our eyes is considered one of the seven most beautiful colors in the world, and they get a hefty price on the black market.”

“So that’s why your clan was attacked, the eyes?”

“They plucked the eyes from each of my brethren’s copses.” Kurapika says. “Not a single one escaped desecration, even now I can hear them the anguished screams of their darkened eyes.” Leorio was shocked. “I swear on my life, I will capture and punish the phantom troupe, and reclaim their eyes.”

“That’s why you want to be a hunter?” Kurapika nods. Becoming a hunter meant access to wealthy clientele and access to blackmarket information. “Can you really do it? Becoming something you hate?”

“My pride means nothing, not when compared to my clan’s suffering.” Gon and Killua heard it they were close to the other two.

“Sorry, I don’t have some big noble cause like you do. The only thing I’m after is money.” Kurapika didn’t believe it. “For the right price, you can buy treasures, dreams, hearts, and even people’s lives!”

Their argument while running was taking more out of the two. “Take that back Leorio!”

“What it’s the truth isn’t it? If I had money, my friend would still be alive today!” he snapped. “He was ill, it was a curable disease.” Leorio didn’t like thinking about his past, it was better to pretend he didn’t care even if it made him look like an ass. “The problem was the operation cost a fortune. I was naive, I figured I could become a doctor, so I could cure the kids with the same disease and tell their parents they owed me nothing...” It was a nice dream. “Pretty good joke, right?”

Leorio was in tears. “In order to become a doctor you need an obscene amount of money, the whole world runs on money, so I’m gonna get as much as I can!”

Gon smiled at him and patted his back with his tail. “You’re a really good guy Leorio!” the man blushed.

“Yeah, you a pretty decent old man.”

“Hey, I’m not old!” Leorio snapped. “Can’t you tell I’m a teenager just like you?!”

“Huh?” Killua stared in shock.

Kurapika was stunned. “No Way!”

Gon chuckled. “Yeah, he smells about our age.”

-x-

Many applicants were left on the stairs, passed out or left weak and sweaty. Gon and Killua pulled away from Leorio and Kurapika. “Hey Gon, I’m actually pretty impressed you can keep up with me.”

Gon chuckled. “You are?”

“Maybe they are all just so slow you seem fast.” Killua says blushing, going into a bit of tsundere mode. “Man I thought the exam would be more exciting than this, but it’s not even a challenge, boring!”

Gon chuckled. “Why do you want to be a hunter, anyway?”

“Me? I never said I wanted to be a hunter. I just heard the exam was supposed to be really hard. It sounded fun so here I am, but it’s not as fun as I thought.” he says. ‘Though I did get to meet someone interesting.’ he stole glances at Gon. “How about you?” he had a feeling he knew the answer, monsters tended to need the protection of the hunter license.

“Well, the thing is my dad’s a hunter, so I decided I was gonna become one no matter what!” the two ran past the drop outs around them.

“What kind of hunter is he?”

“No idea,” Gon says and Killua laughs. He explained that his Aunt Mito told him some things about his dad, and said he took the exam at his age and passed on his first try. “So that’s why I decided to leave my island, so I came here in order to find out why he chose being a hunter over staying at home with me.”

“Hmm,” Killua had to admit Gon was interesting. Their talk ended as there was light at the end of the tunnel. It was double time, time!

“The exit!” everyone cheered. Gon and Killua sped up, racing for the exit. Satotz made it to the top.

“Now lets see how many applicants made it this year.” Just as he turned Gon and Killua were right on him.

“Goal!” they cheered.

“I did it I finished first!” Gon cheered.

“What are you talking about? I was first!” Killua says. They went back and forth, of “I won” Instead of continuing fighting they asked Satotz.

“You both made it at the same time.” he says.

“Guess that means we have to buy each other dinner, it can be a date!” Gon chuckles, Killua blushed.

“A d-date!” his heart fluttered.

As it turns out this wasn’t even the second phase. They waited as the applicants gathered outside the tunnel, a heavy fog surrounding them. Satotz kept checking his watch time to time. Leorio and Kurapika made it.

“The Milsy Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp.” Satotz explained. “We must cross it to reach the second phase of the exam. This place is home to a variety of truly bizarre animals and plants, many of which are crafty, voracious creatures, that deceive and feast on human prey. So please be careful, if you are deceived you will die!”

Not just the creatures but the wetlands themselves held plenty of danger making it the perfect home for the deceiving monsters. They were entering the home turf of dangerous creatures an already dangerous disadvantage.

A gate behind them closed, signaling the cut off point. “Now follow me closely, so you won’t be deceived.”

Leorio was pretty confident, if they knew they were gonna deceive them, they wouldn’t fall for it.

“Don’t fall for it!” They turn and see a man sneaking around the wall. He looked beat up. “Don’t let them fool you!” the applicant’s gasped. Gon didn’t get what was going on. “He’s lying! That man is lying to you!” he pointed at Satotz. “He’s an impostor!”

“An impostor?!” people were looking between Satotz and the new guy.

“I’ll prove it,” he drags out a creature that looked sorta like Satotz. Many of the applicants gasped. Killua didn’t believe it, and Gon wasn’t sure what was happening. “This is a manfaced ape from the milsy wetlands. They love the taste of human flesh, but their limbs are really long and thin, so they are actually quite weak, that’s why they disguise themselves as humans.”

It was clear many applicants were believing this guy’s story. “He’s gonna lure you all into a trap and eat you!” the weaker applicants were starting to sweat.

With lies the applicants were piecing things together based on bad information. The ninja Hanzo pointed out. “So that’s why he doesn’t walk like a normal human.”

“Umm, why is everyone so wound up?” Gon asked, they turned to him. “Mr. Satotz is human, this guy smells like an animal.” he pointed to the fake examiner. Not many were quick to believe the word of a monster besides Kurapika, Leorio, and Killua who wasn’t buying the newcomer’s story anyway.

To prove it, Hisoka launched two attacks, throwing cards at both men. Satotz caught the cards, while the cards pierced the fake examiner, killing him! Hisoka chuckles. “I see, the little lamia boy was right. He’s the real one.” the manfaced ape stopped playing dead and ran off. “The examiners are hunters, each is hand picked by the committee to do this job without pay. Anyone holding the title we want ourselves, could have deflected that attack, and quite easily I might add.”

“I shall take that as a compliment. Thank you.” Satotz says. “However, should you attack me again for any reason, I will have no choice but to report you for attacking an examiner.” Which meant immediate disqualification.

Vultures swooped down and feasted on the corpse, revealing he was a manfaced ape as well. In this half of the exam letting your guard down could mean death…

To be continued...Chapter 7 Trouble in the Swamp

Gon and Killua get separated from Kurapika and Leorio and run into trouble. How was Killua to know about plant spores that dissolve clothing?! No clothes will be provided either, they can either continue the exam naked or retire.


	7. Trouble in the Swamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Gon 2 Cocks 16 inches each

Kurapika 6 inches

Leorio 8 inches

Chapter 7 Trouble in the Swamp

36 applicants had dropped out, 368 remain

The group follows Satotz after one last warning. It was another marathon but far more difficult as running on unsolid ground and wet grass made things significantly harder. As they ventured deeper into the wetlands the fog grew thicker and thicker.

“Gon you need to be extra careful.” Kurapika points out.

“Ehh why?”

“In this forest there is heavy fog and mist for cover, it makes for the perfect chance to go after your head.”

“I’m sure it will be fine.” Gon says.

“I’ll be with him, if anyone tries anything I’ll take them down.”

“Oi this is serious!” Leorio tries to scold, but the pack started to pick up.

“We’ll be fine, and I promise I’ll be extra careful.”

“Now everyone, do try to follow close behind me.” Satotz tells them.

The deeper they went the thicker the fog became, you could barely see a few inches in front of your face. If you looked down you wouldn’t have been able to see your feet, or the path ahead of you.

There were whispers in the fog, some of the applicants were plotting to get rid of someone. “Do you think they are after Gon?” Leorio whispered to Kurapika.

“Not sure,” Kurapika says. Killua also noticed the group, he also couldn’t be sure if they were talking about Gon. What also bothered him was Hisoka, he wasn’t that far behind them and the man’s eyes were intense.

“Gon, let’s try to move closer to the front.”

“Oh, uh sure.” he slithered faster. “We should get closer to the examiner after all.” That wasn’t Killua’s only reason for wanting to pull ahead, he could smell that Hisoka was dangerous, so putting some distance between them wouldn’t be a bad idea. He shared his worry with Gon, who sniffed the air, even giving a flick of his tongue. “Hmm, can’t say I can smell so many creatures its hard to tell. I’m trying to keep my focus on certain scents.”

Before they took off Gon turned his head back. “Leorio, Kurapika, Killua says we should all move to the front of the pack.” he shouts.

“Hey, calm down, don’t you feel the tension in the air.”

“Baka, if I could reach the front I’d already be there!” Leorio shouts back.

“Go ahead, we’ll meet you there!” Kurapika shouts.

“Aww,” Gon was clearly disappointed, if that was the case he’d have had everyone surf on his tail.

“Come on. Let’s go.” Killua encourages and the two pushed ahead.

-x-

Kurapika was getting concerned with the thick fog, it was impossible to tell which way they were going. Leorio wasn’t as worried. “As long as we don’t lose sight of the guys ahead of us, we’ll be fine.” They could see shadows of people through the fog. It seemed fine till suddenly the head shadows were severed from the rest of the bodies. “What the hell is going on!?” Strange giant strawberries seemed to appear from the mist.

Some of the applicants approached them, and got eaten, by the Noggin Lugging Tortoises. They were large turtle like dinosaurs that used strawberries as bait. The sudden appearance of these monsters caused the applicants to scatter, those too slow to escape these hybrids, were quickly eaten.

With the fog so thick, no one could see what they were running on or what they were stepping on, many paths were littered with strange mushrooms. Simply touching them caused them to release spores into the air.

One fateful group stepped on a parasitic mushroom, and its spores quickly killed them and caused more of its species to spread and multiply using their bodies as food. These mushrooms were purple and yellow.

Another group faced the terrifying hypnotic butterflies. They might seem pretty and harmless, but the glowing scales that fall from their wings were known to put people into a hypnotic trance. Those effected stopped what their doing and shed their clothing like caterpillar emerging from the cocoon, they found the nearest naked party member and the mating would begin.

They would not be able to stop, their bodies burning higher and higher, and the butterflies would swoop in, feasting on the sweat, tears, drool, and semen from those caught under their spell.

Moans, screams, and cries could be heard in all directions. Some applicants were tricked by Mr. Satotz’s voice coming from a strange bird, and ended up running off a cliff into a pit of spikes.

“I wonder what’s happening, I can hear people screaming all around us.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be very careful.” Killua says, right before he stepped onto a pink and blue mushroom. The fungi released its spores. “Oh crap, Gon, don’t breath it in!” Without thinking Killua pulled Gon close and sealed his lips over the lamias.

A pink mist of spores hung around them, clinging to their clothing. Lucky for them this mushroom wasn’t of the parasitic variety but its spores didn’t do nothing. Killua gasped and pulled back, realizing he had kissed Gon.

“Killua...” he stared at his friend.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that, please don’t be mad at me.” he says blushing.

“What? I’m not mad.”

“You’re not?” Gon smiles.

“Of course not, you were trying to help me out, but I don’t think these mushrooms are parasitic.”

“What makes you say that?” Gon points down, Killua gasped. “I’m naked!”

“And hard!” Gon says, adding fuel to the humiliation fire Killua was facing with. The boy’s soft 4 inch dick, had grown into a fierce 9 inch rod. Killua blushed and covered himself for a moment. Through the special Zoldyke family techniques each male in the family was a grower, the small dicks they had when soft were easier to have when killing, and when the art of seduction was needed all they had to do was get hard.

Fabricata Mushroom: It’s spores dissolved most fabrics and materials outside of metal. Gon’s green jacket was dissolved but his fishing rod wasn’t, also Leorio’s briefcase was safe, and the tainted soda cans Killua got from Tonpa, and Killua’s skateboard.

Killua blushed, he couldn’t go down, he had just kissed Gon and being naked in front of him was not making things better. ‘Go down, go down,’ he chants, but his cock refused. He could still feel Gon’s lips against his, he wasn’t trying to kiss him either, he just acted on instinct. He wanted to kiss him again, and really feel it.

He peeked at Gon’s naked body, but Gon’s cocks were safely hidden in his sheath. He turned around and gave Killua a great shot of his ass. “You don’t have to be shy, you got quite the nice piece.” Gon praised, and his penis throbbed and Killua groaned.

“I am not shy,” he says, almost pouting and places his hands firmly on his hips. “As an assassin, modesty is a weakness of an assassin.” In a kill or be killed situation, his father taught him that in the bath, a shower, a hot spring, anything you had to be ready to fight and kill even without clothing or weapons. ‘I can’t run around with a stiffy, and taking time to get myself off would cost us valuable time.’

Let’s just say Killua hadn’t fully mastered that yet, shirtless fine, in boxers he’s good, barefoot sure, but bare ass naked and aroused he still wasn’t there yet. Gon didn’t seem to have a problem with it though.

“Hmm, I’m worried about the others, we have to keep moving.”

“Right let’s go-ooohhhh whoa!” Gon surprised him by suddenly licking his cock. “Gon! Ahh what are you doing?”

“You can’t run around with your cock hard like this, so I’m giving you a hand. Do you want me to stop?” Killua quickly shook his head no, his foreskin was pulled back with the strength of Gon’s tongue. He used his tail to support Killua and quickly swallowed the boy’s penis.

“Gon!” Killua moaned, as his penis was swallowed up by Gon’s tight wet heat. His throat muscles seemed to tighten around his penis, teasing the sensitive head. “Oh god, this feels so good, so amazing!” he couldn’t keep his voice down.

His hips rock finding a rhythm with Gon’s powerful sucks. His toes wiggled and curled, as his legs felt like jelly, Gon’s long tail curving and helping keep him supported. The scales felt so exotic against his skin. ‘This is wonderful!’ his heart was pounding in his chest.

He crumbled under Gon’s skill, his cheeks clenched, and back arched as he came. “Gon, I’m cumming!” he cries out as his cum shoots and floods his mouth. The lamia boy continued to suck, slurping and gulping down each spurt. His tongue caressing the boy’s manhood through his orgasm. “Oh wow!”

Gon cleaned his penis, and made sure not a drop was wasted before pulling off. His cock softened up, returning to its 4 inch state. “Feel better?”

“Amazing!” he pants. He’s touched himself before, used toys before as per his training, but this was a million times better. He hoped he had the chance to repay the future to his new lamia friend in the future.

The naked boys pressed forward, Killua stealing glances at his naked friend. His penis twitched wanting to get hard at the images running through his mind, but Killua had some control. The kiss had caught him off guard before.

The cans of tainted soda, were useful as a massive beast tried to eat them, Killua dumped the drugged soda and they escaped. Gon was still worried about his friends, he had this chill in the back of his spine that he needed to find them.

-x-

Gon was right to worry. Leorio and Kurapika fought off the monster hybrid turtles and escaped their nest, but they were completely lost. By a bad stroke of luck they encountered Hisoka and a gang of applicants who were trying to take him out.

The men didn’t want Hisoka to take the exam again, claiming he wasn’t Hunter material. Hisoka however was confident in passing this year, so he had no intention of participating again. “You’re crazy, we’ve lost the pack, there’s no way to find it in this fog.”

“That’s it, then? You failed so now you want to play examiner?” he chuckles. “Hunters require prey, so why don’t I play examiner? All of you gentlemen claim to be hunter material, but I’ll be the judge.”

The men charged, but they were no match for him. He killed nine of them in a single strike. He killed the leader who was crawling away, begging for help. Hisoka turned his attention on Leorio and Kurapika. “Well, how about you two?”

-x-

Killua had caught up to the main group, but Gon had turned back. “Where did he go, he was right here a second ago. Man I wanted to talk to him some more.”

-x-

Hisoka approached Kurapika and Leorio, the two feeling the pressure. “Wait for my signal.” Kurapika whispers. “Then we run in opposite directions.”

“What?”

“The fact is, he’s way more experienced in combat than us. The two of us don’t stand a chance against him.” Leorio balled up his hands into a fist. “We are short on time, and we can’t afford to waste more fighting him, especially in a fight we can’t win.”

Leorio didn’t like this, as he saw the dead bodies that littered the field. Hisoka armed himself with a card ready to strike, but then the wind changed. “Now run!” the two dashed off in opposite directions.

“I see, a wise decision.” He chuckled. Many of the wetland’s creatures had come out to feast on the dead. Hisoka was about to leave when he noticed something in the mist. “Hmm?”

Leorio came back with a thick stick. “I just couldn’t do it. This may not be my fight, but I can’t sit back and pretend nothing happened.” he took a fighting stance. “That’s not my style. I can’t run away!” he shouts.

Kurapika heard him, and Leorio charged.

“Hmm, I adore that look.” Leorio growls and strikes only for Hisoka to seemingly vanish in the fog, like his body became the fog itself. In truth it was just an after image from Hisoka’s great speed, he had side stepped Leorio’s attack.

Just as he was about to strike him, Gon’s fishing rod lure, the large red orb flew in and smacked Hisoka in the face. Gon appeared from the mist. “Good I made it.”

“Not bad, little lamia.” Hisoka wasn’t phased much by the attack it seems. “Is that a fishing pole? How original.”

He approached Gon. “Leave him alone, your fight is with me!” Leorio charged but Hisoka took him out with one punch. Gon snapped and charged in, moving as fast as a snake.

Even Hisoka was surprised, he thought he dodged Gon’s strike, but it was a fake Gon’s tail landed another hit. Hisoka blocked but was thrown back. He scooped Leorio up with his tail, and tried to focus on where Hisoka was, but in an instant the male was beside him. “Did you come here to save your friend?”

Gon jerked and slithered away, but Hisoka was on him. “Such a sweet boy.” Gon couldn’t fight while carrying Leorio, not fully anyway. His speed was already cut down. “Hmm, I adore that look.”

He tried to keep Hisoka away, using his fishing rod, but Hisoka was dodging it. “Stay back!” Gon spat some poison at him, but again Hisoka dodged it.

“Very nice, I’m beginning to get excited.” His eyes widened as Gon’s aura flared. “So the rumors are true!”

Gon channeled his aura into the fishing rod, he cast the line again, but this time he could control it like a snake. Hisoka flipped back and dodged. Gon was born with his aura nods open, and he knew how to draw out and control his aura, but he had no one to teach him and help him grow further.

What he had was a bare knowledge of nen’s existence, and any techniques or tricks he’s developed were from experimenting back home. He’s never had to use such skills before against someone, he learned he could draw out his aura for offense and defense, and even mask his aura and presence completely. He had a few tricks up his sleeve, but he was no nen master, he needed to be trained properly.

Hisoka realized it, and put an end to their fight knocking Gon around and choking him until he released Leorio. “Don’t worry, I didn’t kill your friend and I don’t plan to. He’s going to be just fine.” he chuckles and tells Gon they both passed his Examiner game. “Now go and become a good hunter, you’ll need to train that aura of yours.”

“You...know about aura?” before he could ask more, a radio beeped.

“Hisoka, you should get back here. We’ve almost reached the site of the second phase.”

  


“Okay be right there.” he turned off the com. “It’s good to have friends, isn’t it?” Hisoka scoops Leorio up. “I trust you can find your own way back?” Gon nods. “Good boy.”

Gon had many questions. If Hisoka knew about aura, then he might be using nen. Kurapika found him and the two raced to catch up. Gon followed his nose and led them to the exam site, Leorio wears a pretty strong cologne that he could smell and follow.

The two had a talk about Hisoka. He was scary, but strong, even Gon couldn’t fully read him. They made it to the site with minutes to spare. Leorio was safe, Hisoka had left him near the wall of the exam site. Once Gon showed up Killua came out of hiding. “What happened to you?” Kurapika asked, more used to Gon’s nudity since his genitalia were hidden internally.

“Some stupid mushroom destroyed out clothes.” he went over to Satotz with Gon. “Mr. Satotz could we get some new clothes?”

“I’m afraid not, the hunter exam is not responsible for lost or stolen items, nor will they provide the examiners with weapons or armor. You must take the exam with whatever you bring, or lack there of.”

“You mean if we continue we have to do it naked?” Killua gulped.

“Yes, or you could drop out and return, and get yourselves some clothes and take the exam next year.”

“I’m staying.” Gon says confidently.

“Gon?!”

“Killua, I want to do this, and I have to do this. It would be nice if you continued on with me, but I won’t force you.”

“Dang it, I’m no coward, I’m staying!”

Satotz nods. “Very well, with that out of the way we can begin the second phase.” Killua was still a bit cock shy and he didn’t want to seem weak.

Gon smiled and got close to him. “I think you look amazing.” he says and kisses the boy’s cheek. Killua got that happy tingly feeling again.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Gon 2 Cocks 16 inches each

Kurapika 6 inches

Leorio 8 inches

Killua 4 inches soft 9 inches hard

Chapter 8 Strange Tests and Blimp Rides

-x-Only 50 applicants were left in the Hunter Exam-x-

Leorio came to but didn't remember much about what happened. He was shocked at the nudity of Gon and Killua.

The second phase was to take place in the Visca Forest Park, Satotz left them in the semi-capable hands of their next examiner. The next examiner was skilled as a hunter, but their temper and pride tended to make them not the best suited as an examiner. Menchi, was a Gourmet Hunter, which some of the applicants considered a joke. Her partner Buhara was also a Gourmet Hunter, and their test was cooking.

This spurred on laughter from the applicants, not all but enough to piss off Menchi. The ingredient they had to use was Pork, there were stations supplied to prepare the dish. All they had to do was make a dish that satisfied their pallets.

Gon was nervous, he's hunted and cook food before, but that was for survival not to satisfy a skilled cook. While he had trained his taste buds up some there was no way he could cook properly.

His comrades seemed to think the same, but before they got to the cooking part they had to get the pork. Many of the applicant's arrogance was showing thinking this would be a cake walk.

They had no idea how terrifying the pigs of Visca Forest were. They were quite vicious man-eating beasts and tough as steel. Some hunters thought of knocking them out with poison, but that would cause issue with the meat. So they had to catch the pigs without becoming dinner themselves. Their powerful snouts smashed through even steel.

Once Gon figured out their weakness, being their forehead, the applicants began catching the pigs one by one. The cooking began but the arrogance came back in full swing. Buhara approved of the food brought to him but Menchi failed them without taking a bite.

Menchi could tell how something was cooked just by looking at it. From the dish, she could see if was overcooked or undercooked, how hot the fire was, how fast they turned the pig, and more it was really quite astounding. Not that any of the applicants appreciated her appraising eye.

Leorio went for showmanship, but Menchi still didn't eat it, calling it a kids meal. Killua tried next, but his knowledge of cooking was 0, so he tried to make the dish look presentable going for a Hawaiian style look he'd seen on tv once, no luck Menchi didn't try a bite. Kurapika made an actual tasty looking dish, but while it looked pretty and Menchi did try it, the flavors conflicted with each other so it was gross.

Gon was the last and he did his best, he took the organs and made it into a stew, he took the bones and reduced them to powder, mixing them with the guts he didn't use for his stew, he rolled them into balls and popped them into some extra broth to cook. He slices the meat and cooked going for what he hoped would make the best flavors. He brought up his dish and both Menchi and Buhara was surprised.

It smelled good, looked good, it actually made Buhara hungry. Menchi was impressed the Gon used all of the pig, even its bones were used to make an extra layer to the dish. Menchi tried it, while she didn't like everything Gon's meet slices were under seasoned and his stew needed more time to cook to draw out all the flavors it needed, but the balls were excellent.

Since Gon messed up two out of three of his dish, he of course failed. The exam ended with no one passing, thankfully Satotz was observing and noticed Menchi's bad habits rearing their ugly head. He called the Chairman to handle this situation.

Menchi's decision did not go over well with the other applicants, some planning to attack Menchi, others less skilled and dumb enough to try. She said the only one who came close was Gon and had he not been restricted by his natural lack of pallet he probably would have passed.

An applicant named Todo lost his temper with Menchi and tried to attack her, but Buhara stepped in and knocked his ass back. She didn't need his help, in fact, Buhara was protecting the guy Menchi was gonna kill him.

What the applicants failed to realize they might be gourmet hunters, but they were as skilled as any other hunter type. They tracked through dangerous areas, faced massive and deadly beasts, all to find the rarest and tastiest of ingredients. So to think they were weak, was to court with death itself.

Hisoka was about to fight her himself, but thankfully the chairman showed up. While he agreed with Menchi on a few points, he deemed it excessive to fail every applicant. Chairman Netero worked behind the scenes only getting involved when issues like this came up. He could understand if Menchi was honest about failing them, if not challenging the unknown was her only reason but it was clear she snapped when an applicant insulted gourmet hunters, and she made the challenge more difficult than need be.

She was gonna resign, but Netero had a better idea.

-x-

Menchi herself would be taking part in the next phase of the exam, and the applicants would be allowed retake it. This time they were going for boiled eggs, and not just any egg would do. They were brought to Split Mountain, and would be hunting Spider Eagle Eggs.

Spider Eagles made their nests in deep ravines like the ones before them, it made it difficult for predators to steal their eggs. Menchi showed them how it was done, she jumped down into the ravine and grabbed hold of the web.

She waited for the right moment, jumped grabbed an egg, and was brought back up to the top on a strong gust of wind. It was a natural phenomenon that Spider Eagles use for when their young hatch, the gust from the updraft brought them up to safety.

“This sounds fun!” Gon and Killua jumped first, Leorio and Kurapika following the naked boys. Other applicants followed their lead grabbing hold of the web. Menchi gasped, having not explained everything yet.

One applicant let go too soon, with no wind he fell to his death despite grabbing an egg. Things weren't looking good as the web couldn't hold everyone's weight and it looked like it was going to snap.

Gon told them to wait, he could smell it in the air when the gust was coming. Three applicants couldn't wait and tried for the eggs anyway and ended up falling to their deaths. Just as the web was about to snap…

“Now!” everyone released, dropping down and grabbing an egg, a gust came and brought them up to safety. Some applicants were too scared to even jump. The eggs were boiled and even shared among the applicants who didn't jump. They got a taste of something delicious, and hopefully some insight into the unknown.

So it was just a blimp ride to the next exam site.

-x-

Beans informed them they could do as they pleased until the next phase, the blimp was stocked with food, water, and even recreation facilities. “You can even rest, it will be some time before we land, good day.”

The naked boys hit the kitchen, running around the blimp in the buff. Killua was slowly accepting his naked and exposed state, the breeze between his knees was oddly nice. Not as nice as it was to hang around Gon, the lamia was keeping him close which he was very okay with.

Leorio and Kurapika chose to rest, despite Tonpa trying to play mind games with them. He was still trying to crush other applicants, but it seems exhaustion trumped his mind games. While they slept Gon and Killua relaxed, watching the passing sky, the lamia had snuck some food from the kitchen.

“So you come from a family of assassins?” Gon asked.

“Yep, I've been trained in the family business since I can remember.”

“That's cool!” Gon says, Killua was surprised, normally no one believed him.

“I guess, but you seem a lot cooler, what's it like you know being a lamia?” he laid across Gon's tail.

“Hmm, dunno probably the same as it is for you to be human,” he smiled. “The tail can be handy though.” he curls his tail, allowing the tip to caress Killua's butt.

“Gon!” Killua moans. His cock stirred to life, and he rocked his hips, rubbing his cock and balls against Gon's tail. His scales felt so good against his naked skin.

“Killua, can I kiss you?” the boy blushed, but nodded. He pressed forward and captured his lips. A moan is shared between them. The tip of his tail teases Killua's tight pucker, making him rock harder against the scales.

After their kiss Killua smiles. “It's been different, Aunt Mito was always trying to protect me from those that want me dead or would enslave me, or use me for parts. Though if I become a hunter I'll be protected.”

“That I understand, my family has some major bounties on their heads. I kinda wanna become a hunter to catch them all!”

“I guess we both, have had our struggles.” he looked outside. “I wasn't unhappy with my life on our island, but if I didn't leave I wouldn't have gotten to see this, try new things, meet Leorio, Kurapika, or you.” The tip of his tail trails down his crack, teasing his taint and sliding back up, “I'm very happy to have met you Killua!”

“Me to Gon!” he pushes back and takes the tip of Gon's tail into his ass. The two kiss as the lamia's tail slides into his ass, the scales caressing his sensitive insides. As the two kiss, Gon's massive 16 inch dicks slip from his sheath allowing Killua to see his cocks for the first time.

The white-haired boy's eyes widen. “Two dicks! So big!” he caresses the two monster cocks, he licks his lips at the sight of them, his insides twitching, and tightening around Gon's tail. Gon gives him a nod, he could play as much as he likes. They had plenty of time until the next phase.

To be continued...Duel and Tower Challenge

Gon and Killua have some fun, before bumping into the chairman, who faces off with them. They arrive at the next phase and must take part in the next difficult exam.


	9. Duel and Tower Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please Read and Review

Chapter 9 Duel and Tower Challenge

Killua was worshiping some dick, licking and sucking Gon’s right cock while stroking the left one. His mouth was so full, his tongue caressing the hard flesh. He was in hog heaven, breathing through his nose and taking in the rich manly musk of his partner.

He was in the coils of a young lamia, face first into his crotch, cock and balls being humping along his coils. His scales felt amazing against his sensitive length and his balls. Killua’s ass was happily stuffed by Gon’s tail, the tip sinking deeper, and his ass getting stretched wider by the girth of his tail. Killua loved it if the ever-flowing pre-cum was a sign.

The tip tickled his prostate, teasing the boy’s sweet spot. Gon was enjoying this as much as Killua was, as the tip of his tail was sensitive. Killua’s hot inner walls massaged his tail, increasing his pleasure.

Killua switched cocks, making sweet oral love on the left cock while pumping the right. Gon’s copious amount of pre-cum was pouring into his mouth, which he drank like mother’s milk. ‘So big, so good!’ he sucked on the cock head eagerly, lapping at the tip lovingly.

Gon’s dicks were like two tasty treats that Killua couldn’t get enough of. He switched back and forth while shamelessly humping Gon’s snake coils. His heart was racing, craving more, he sucked eagerly as Gon pets him. The lamia was watching him lovingly. ‘He looks like he’s enjoying himself!’ Gon panted and let out soft moans.

Killua was working 8 inches out of the 16, pumping what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Both ends were stuffed, and he was loving it, so much so he was the one to cum first. His cum shot all over Gon’s coils, and he moaned around Gon’s dick.

Gon took this chance and began fucking Killua’s ass with his tail, jabbing his sweet spot. All Killua could do was moan, his toes curling as his friend made him cum again before he had the chance to recover. His balls lurched as he spilled even more semen.

‘Holy fuck!’ Killua’s eyes rolled up, and he drooled around Gon’s big dick. His moans and groans sent such lovely vibrations through his penis. Gon’s release was right around the corner, and Killua was determined to get Gon off. He relaxed his throat, and managed to deepthroat his cock down to 13 inches! Fuck, it was turning him on too! Sucking so much dick was lighting a fire of lust in Killua, each extra inch he took made him feel special.

Gon’s moans were music to his ears, he continued to slurp, suck, and bob...stopping only when he felt the familiar twitching of near orgasm. He pulled back and brought the two cock heads together and began lapping and sucking on both of them. “Killua!” Gon moaned as his orgasm hit.

Two thick streams of cum fired into Killua’s mouth. So much delicious man milk filled his mouth so hard and fast, even as Killua gulped down a full mouthful his mouth was flooding again. He got a second mouthful down, before pulling off and pumping the dicks, helping milk Gon of a few extra spurts, the cum spraying his face, neck, shoulders, and back.

They headed to the showers to get cleaned up and make out, turning the warm shower extra steamy. After drying off they went to hang out by the windows, enjoying the view. Killua talked about how he came from a family of assassins, and how he only took the exam because he was bored. Plus, he thought it’d be cool to capture his family for the reward money.

Gon just chuckled, which set Killua at ease. He pulled Killua close and the two watched the passing scenery in comfort. There was something special about Gon, he honestly believed in Killua, it was refreshing. It was like Gon could read him like a book, and that didn’t scare him. It was his job to have people not be able to read him. He...actually felt safe...he was naked and exposed for all to see but with Gon at his side, he didn’t care. His family had really high hopes for him, and trained him since he could remember, he honestly couldn’t stand it, in his eyes his whole life was planned out for him, who wanted that?

“The world is really amazing place isn’t it.” Killua looked at Gon, the boy was staring at the passing lights, shining like diamonds on the ground below. Killua smiled.

“Yeah it is,” he leaned against Gon. When he had left home he didn’t know what was in store for him, but he was sure meeting Gon was the best thing ever.

-x-

The examiners were eating in a private room, discussing the current crop of candidates. They each had their own thoughts on who was gonna pass this year. Buhara, Satotz, and Menchi each had their own thoughts on those that stood out among the applicants.

Menchi sensed that 294 had a strong aura. Satotz thought number 99 aka Killua stood out. Buhara’s pick wasn’t a rookie, it was none other than number 44 aka Hisoka. The man was giving them the bloodlust. Menchi had a bad feeling about him. Satotz agreed, he sensed his affinity for darkness was quite strong. “We hunters, are constantly seeking out new rivals, and this exam isn’t short on potential opponents.” While some hunters slow down, others surge forth, creating rather unusual anomalies.

“I was rather shocked to see a monster enter.” Buhara pointed out.

“Yes, he was quite the unique one. Where do you think he comes from, most monsters never leave their homeland, let alone enter the hunter exam.”

“I have a hunch, but I have a feeling he will have no trouble passing the exam,” Satotz said.

-x-

Chairmen Netero was walking the halls bored and wanting to kill time when he spotted Gon and Killua. It was then he got a wicked idea. In a surge of power, he released some killing intent while zipping past the two while masking himself. The two boys felt it and turned to where Netero used to be, only for him to walk towards them from the other direction. “Something wrong boys?” his shoes made a solid clap across the floor, as he approached them.

Killua narrowed his eyes at the old man. ‘When did he…?’

“Mr. Netero, how did you do that, you were over there just a moment ago.” Gon pointed at the opposite direction.

“Heh, you are fast for an old-timer.”

“Oh, that trick? I just barely moved, that’s all.” Killua glared at him.

“What do you want?”

“Now now, no need to be so unkind. I got a little bored, so I decided to look for some company.” He said before smiling. He asked them about their first attempt at taking the hunter exam.

Gon was finding the exam fun and happy there hadn’t been any written tests, he was a tad worried about them. Killua, however, was bored, finding the exam not very challenging and hoped the next phase would be more interesting.

“We’ll see,” Netero said playing coy.

“Let’s go Gon!” Killua turned away.

“Wait a moment, how about we play a little game?”

“A game?” Gon asked.

“To make it interesting...if you two can beat me, I’ll make you both hunters on the spot. I can even give you boys some clothes.”

“Sounds interesting, I’ll play!” Gon said excitedly.

“Let’s do this,” Killua said with a smirk.

Netero led them to a large gym of sorts, he ditched the kimono for a more sporty attire and began bouncing a yellow and black ball around. “Let’s go over the rules of the game.”

It was simple if they could take the ball away from him before the airship arrives, they win. They were scheduled to land at 8 am so they had 9 hours to go. “Feel free to use any tactics you want. I’ll just be defending.”

“Huh? That’s too easy. It’s barely even a game.” Gon pointed out.

“Then why not give it a try and see if you’re right?” Netero said, bouncing the ball perfectly with one finger.

“All we have to do is take the ball?” Killua asked.

“Yes,” Netero nodded.

“I’ll give it a shot.” Killua went up first.

Killua began to move. ‘If he thinks I’m let’s see if he can handle this.’ his steps were slow, but they gave off a strange ripple effect. Soon, Killua was making after images.

“Whoa, I see a bunch of Killuas!” Gon gasped.

‘One of the assassination arts...’ Netero thought. ‘The Rhythm Echo, a technique that created after images by a varying cadence of steps.’ Netero was following Killua with his eyes. ‘To think he’s already mastered the technique at his age. What a dreadful childhood.’

Killua made his move, but Netero dodged, but as soon as Killua landed he went after the man again. Netero chuckled, dodging his swipes and kicks, maneuvering the ball to block him with his hand from time to time.

Gon watched, getting excited.

‘He doesn’t seem like any normal old man.’ Killua thought.

“Is that all? Hos disappointing.” He balanced the ball on his nose, in a teasing gesture.

‘In that case...’ he charged at Netero fast and hard. ‘I’ll just have to slow him down!’ He swept low, going after his pivot leg, hitting it as hard as he could. Killua thought he got him only to be the one to cry out in pain. “Oww ow ow ow ow!” he hopped around on his now good leg, holding his injured one. ‘What’s with this old guy, his legs are harder than iron?’

‘He sure didn’t hold back with that kick. If I were an ordinary person it would have shattered my leg.’ Netero thought.

“Killua, tag me, tag tag!” Killua limped over to him, and they clapped hands, but before Gon went out he kissed Killua’s leg. The boy blushed at the gentle act.

Gon stretched as he readied to face Netero. ‘This one seems to be a very honest young man, it’ll be able to see how this lamia fights.’

Netero was curious to see what Gon would try. The lamia coiled up and launched himself at Netero. The spring gave an increased boost to his speed. Gon seemed to be charging straight at Netero, but to the older man’s shock, Gon’s tail recoiled back and suddenly he launched himself into the air.

‘A lamia attacking from above?’ Gon ended up smacking his head on the ceiling.

“Oww!” Gon clutched his head.

“Idiot! Watch what you are doing? You had him totally off guard there for a second.” Killua shouted.

Netero sweatdropped. ‘Heh. No kidding.’ Gon got up and began to slither around. ‘He might appear simple-minded, but it seems he’s using his head.’

“Alright then!” Gon slithered out and struck at Netero, not only was he fast but strong too, not to mention crafty. If Netero dodged one of Gon’s swipes, his tail swooped in and nearly got him.

Not to mention the way Gon swayed back and forth, he was ready to be nimble like he was when Killua faced him. The boy was also flexible, he tried that coil launch again this time, he twisted his body coming at Netero like a twister.

It was hard to predict which way he’d go, and to make matters worse when he did dodge the attack, Gon’s tail swept in and hit him hard. If he didn’t defend himself Gon would have knocked the wind out of him.

-x-

Many applicants were resting or meditating, trying to recuperate for the rest of the exam. Tonpa thought his ploy of scaring Leorio and Kurapika would work, but no they were resting peacefully.

-x-

Gon and Killua were taking turns going after the ball, the boys had worked up a nice sweat, their bodies glistening. Killua didn’t care that he was naked, he was going all out.

Netero hadn’t broken a sweat at all, he was toying with them. “Why don’t you boys come at me together?” The two shared a look and nodded. Gon and Killua charged at him together.

Their teamwork was highly impressive, Killua would attack, Netero would dodge, then Gon’s tail would slide in and catch Killua allowing him to rebound faster. “Not bad, but still not good enough.” Netero simply used Gon as a springboard and dodged the second strike.

The two went at him again and again, Netero dancing out the way. ‘If we are going to beat him, we have to get creative.’ Gon grinned and charged at Netero.

“I must say, your attacks sure don’t amount to much.” He thought Gon was going in for a strike, only to suddenly backflip, and he sent the full force of his tail up at Netero. He got the man right in the chin. What’s more, Killua was backing him up and kicked him in the back of his head, sending him forward.

“Got ya!” Gon spun on the ground using his tail like a whip and knocked the ball out of his hand.

“Now’s our chance!” Killua went for the ball.

“I think not!” Netero recovered and kicked the ball further out of Killua’s reach. He flipped and went for the ball himself.

Gon was ready and quickly spat poison. The purple goo covered the ball. “Poison!” Netero gasped, hesitating slightly.

“Sneaky lamia!” Killua went for the ball again, his body was trained to resist poisons so he didn’t hesitate, besides Gon had told him, his saliva and venoms weren’t deadly, his worst poison was one for paralysis.

He took a deep breath and let it blow, letting loose, the gust he created not only blew the ball further away but also blew the liquid poison clear off the ball. He went all out launching himself forward and left a scorch mark where his foot was.

Killua glared at Netero. “Well now, excellent teamwork. You get an A for effort.”

Gon couldn’t help but smile. “You are amazing Mr. Netero, really amazing!”

Killua quit, much to Gon’s surprise. The assassin noticed, he knew Netero was just toying with them, he hadn’t used his right hand at all against them. Netero was surprised he noticed at all. “He’s way too powerful for us. We could chase this old guy around for a year and never get that ball.”

“I’m gonna hang around and keep trying.” Gon said. He didn’t want to give up they still had half the time left, and for him, it wasn’t about getting the ball, it was about making him use that right arm.

“Suit yourself, I’m getting a shower.” He wished him luck. Gon slithered over to him and gave him a kiss. Killua left, a blush spread across his cheeks. That old man sure knew how to piss him off. Even after Gon’s kiss, he was still on edge.

He headed down the hall to the showers, when he approached two guys. “Hey, can you believe they let some filthy lamia enter the exam.”

“What a joke, they should just end that freak.”

“With any luck, we’ll get to see someone slay that monster.” they passed by Killua, bumping into him and that was the end of them. It happened so fast their heads seemed to go poof. Blood stained the area and the two died before they hit the ground.

Killua could feel the blood lust if he had continued he’d have ended up killing the old man for the ball. He didn’t feel a bit sorry for the two fools, talking bad about his Gon, he wasn’t gonna let anyone hurt him.

-x-

Gon tried his best and eventually forced Netero to use his right hand. Netero was truly impressed. “Your aura is truly impressive.” Gon had tried to give him a double headbutt to the stomach, but he had used his aura to protect his stomach, and eventually dodged Gon’s attack using his right hand.

“So you know of aura? How much do you know?” Gon chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

“I’m no master or anything,” he was able to draw out his aura surprising Netero. “I want to complete the exam as I am before I explore the world of Nen.”

‘This boy is quite interesting.’ Netero thought.

“Mr. Netero, you said all tactics were allowed right?”

“Yes, I did.”

Gon smiled and approached him. “May I please have the ball?” Netero was truly surprised, but with a smile, he handed it over.

“Well done,” he wasn’t expecting that. “I’ll promote you to hunter right away.”

“No thanks,” Gon fell back, completely exhausted.

“You do realize if you pass this up, you might fail the exam, and you won’t get your hunter license.”

“It’s okay, I want to pass the Hunter Exam the right way, but this was really fun.” he smiled before passing out.

Netero saw something special in Gon and managed to slow the blimp down enough to let the boys rest.

-x-

The airship reached a massive tower. The applicants were gathered outside at the top. Beans met them, as the applicants looked around. “Ahem, everyone, this is the site of the hunter exam’s third phase. You’ll be competing here at the top of Trick Tower.”

Murmurs began about the name. Trick Tower sounded very fishy. “In order to pass this phase, you must reach the base of the tower alive. The time limit is 72 hours.” With that said the exam began.

Little did they know the applicants were being watched by their next examiner. A bespectacled man with purple hair was watching them in a room full of monitors. The whole tower was wired with cameras.

Beans left with the airship, his voice coming out of the speakers. “Alright everyone, do your best!”

Gon met up with Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika. It was quite breezy and the naked boys could certainly feel it. Gon wrapped his tail around Killua. Any idea of climbing down was considered to be suicide...not that there weren’t those that tried…

Applicant 86 stepped up, he was an expert rock climber, and he was moving down the side of the tower at a brisk pace, but he got a bit too cocky. Whoosh

Loud flapping could be heard as giant flying monstrosities swooped in and gobbled him up without a second thought. They tried to attack other applicants but since they could defend themselves the rock climber was their own snack.

The applicants began looking for other ways, many of them tapping the ground. Kurapika was the first to notice there were fewer people around. Gon called Kurapika and Leorio over having found a set of doors together.

They didn’t know what was gonna happen when they took them. So after a brief farewell and a promise to see each other in the next phase they took their door.

To be continued...Majority Rules


End file.
